Would You Die For Him?
by Sparkle731
Summary: Starsky has always been a flirt but when he flirts with the wrong woman he finds himself in a life or death situation with a critical choice to make. This is not a death fic. This story contains some violent scenes. Chapter 12 is posted. STORY IS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Would You Die For Him?**

**Starsky has always been a flirt but when he flirts with the wrong woman he**** finds himself in a life or death situation with a critical choice to make. Although it may appear to be one, this is ****not**** a death fic. Warning: This story does contain scenes of graphic violence. **

**CHAPTER 1**

David Starsky grinned at his partner, Ken Hutchinson, and said enthusiastically, "Come on, Hutch. It'll be great, you'll see. Connie said this place is really something else. Good food, a nice atmosphere and lots of single ladies looking for a good time…"

"I'm tired, Starsk…" Hutch said, trying to excuse himself. He should have known that Starsky wouldn't be so easily dissuaded from a night on the town, even if they had already put in over sixty hours of work that week.

"So? We have the next two days off. Plenty of time to sleep." Starsky said, giving Hutch the 'look' that almost always guaranteed that he would get his way. He gave a little pout for effect. "Please…" he cajoled his partner and best friend.

"Well…" The big blond said slowly, already knowing that he would give in the way he usually did. He found it hard to deny Starsky anything. The two detectives spent the majority of their off time together, a habit that caused gossip at work and rumors that they were more than just 'friends'. But the ladies that they both dated could attest to the fact that both men were definitely one hundred percent heterosexual.; neither man had any trouble finding a willing companion when they set their mind to it. Their biggest problem was maintaining a relationship.

With their hectic schedules and crazy hours, it was hard to maintain an on-going relationship with just one woman. Most women called it quits after too many canceled dates at the last minute. So most of their dates consisted of one night stands with women they picked up at a bar or with one of the various stewardesses they both knew. No strings, no attachments, no broken promises and no unnecessary commitments.

Hutch had been married once and was in no particular hurry to make that same mistake again. Starsky, on the other hand, still held onto the dream of a home and family of his own someday. But even with the few women he had gotten truly serious about; something always seemed to happen to end the relationship prematurely. The more relaxed sexual norms of the seventies had made it easy to find a willing partner to share their beds and they moved easily from one woman to the next. Both men were in their mid-thirties and not getting any younger as they kept searching for something that always seemed to be just out of their reach.

"Great!" Starsky said, cutting in before Hutch could continue to protest. "I'll drop you off at your place so you can change."

"Okay, okay." Hutch said with a smile "Why don't I just meet you there around seven-thirty? That way if either one of us gets lucky, we'll have our own ride."

"Sounds good to me." Starsky said agreeably with a satisfied smile. His fingers began to beat out a rhythm on the steering wheel as he maneuvered his way through the rush hour traffic. After dropping Hutch off at his Venice Place apartment on Ocean Boulevard, Starsky headed home.

Starsky lived on a quiet, little cul-de-sac. The neighborhood gave the illusion of being isolated from the hustle and bustle of the city with it tree lined streets and the distance between the residences. In reality, it was only an illusion and one of the little comforts that had drawn Starsky to the location. There was a supermarket, a gas station, and several fast food restaurants less than four blocks away. The brunet had only lived in his current apartment for a little over six months. He had moved there after a man had broken into his old place and tried to kill him with a slow acting poison.

He pulled his Torino into the driveway in front of the attached garage and climbed out of the vehicle, whistling to himself as he climbed the steps to the front deck. Unlocking the front door, Starsky stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him.

Stripping off the lightweight jacket he wore to conceal his shoulder harness and weapon, he tossed it on the back of the sofa. Un-strapping the holster, he hung it on a peg next to his bedroom door as he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. As he adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature, he thought briefly about the comfort of his king sized bed. He was tired from working so many hours but not too tired to go out for the evening. Twenty minutes later, refreshed by the shower, he wrapped a towel around his lean waist and finished his personal grooming with a close shave.

Walking into his bedroom, he searched through his closet for a suitable outfit for the evening. He finally settled on a new pair of black jeans that hugged his body like a second skin and a red long sleeved shirt. Unlike Hutch, who usually looked as if he had just stepped off the pages of GQ magazine, Starsky dressed for comfort and not for style. He grabbed his wallet, his badge and his keys from the nightstand, stuffing them into his pockets.

It was a warm night, so he didn't bother with a jacket since he wasn't wearing his gun. Flicking off the lights on his way out, he locked his front door and walked back to the Torino.

There was a full moon and a slight breeze blowing in off the nearby ocean. It was the typical climate for late October, one of the attractions that drew people to this part of California. Originally from Brooklyn, Starsky had immediately fallen in love with the mild, balmy winters in Bay City. The cold winter winds and gray slush that passed for snow in New York had become little more than a distant memory.

Starsky unlocked the driver's side door and slid beneath the wheel, inhaling deeply. He loved the smell of the rich leather interior that covered the seats. Squirming around until he managed to pull his keys from his jeans, he turned on the ignition. He sat there for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine, a satisfied smile on his face. The car was the brunet's pride and joy. It was the first truly expensive item he had ever purchased, a visible symbol of his independence and financial security. He had spent a lot of money modifying the engine until the car was the fastest thing on the streets.

Shifting into reverse, he backed out of the driveway and headed for the club where he was meeting Hutch for the evening.Starsky turned on the radio as he drove, listening to his favorite rock and roll station, a luxury he couldn't indulge in when he was on duty.

_Hummers _was located on a side street in downtown Bay City. A reserved parking lot beside the building was already filled with cars when Starsky arrived. He grinned when he spotted Hutch's battered LTD. Their taste in cars was another one of the differences between the two friends. Starsky was constantly criticizing Hutch for his choice of transportation, always trying to goad him into buying something more reliable but the big blond was content to stick with his ongoing string of second hand cars. Starsky found an empty spot not too far from where Hutch's car was parked and effortlessly slid into it. Locking the Torino, he pocketed his keys and walked across the parking lot to the main entrance to the club.

He paused just inside the doorway to give his eyes time to adjust to the dim lighting, his gaze automatically sweeping across the room. There was a long L shaped bar to his left and several small tables scattered throughout the rest of the room. At the far end of the building was a dance floor where several couples were dancing to a pounding disco beat. The air was filled with cigarette smoke and the sound of muted conversations from the couples sitting at the nearby tables.

He immediately spotted Hutch sitting at a table in the far right hand corner of the room, his blond hair shining like a beacon to the brunet. Making his way through the crowd, he ignored the pointed glances of some of the more forward women in the room. With his rugged good looks, dark exotic coloring, and his thick locks of curly dark hair, both men and women found Starsky attractive, but he had always considered himself average looking, especially when compared to his partner's classic good looks.

Hutch smiled a warm greeting as Starsky sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. There were two empty glasses and a pitcher of beer sitting on the table in front of the blond. "I ordered us something to eat." Hutch said, raising his voice slight so he could be heard over the music. "The waitress recommended their hot wings." Although Hutch was more health conscious than Starsky, he was aware of his partner's fondness for spicy foods. "I also ordered us each one of their Taco Salads."

"Terrific…rabbit food." Starsky complained, not because he didn't like Taco salads but because Hutch expected him to grumble about the order. At least a taco salad had meat in it.

"It's good for you." Hutch admonished him with a smirk. Despite his best efforts to get the brunet to eat healthy; Starsky loved his junk food too much to give it up. While Hutch worked out three times a week and jogged each morning to keep in shape, Starsky's naturally high metabolism burned off the extra calories he ate, allowing him to keep trim and in shape with very little effort.

Starsky turned his attention from his partner to the beat of the music, absent-mindedly tapping his foot on the floor. Hutch hid a smile as he watched his partner affectionately. The big blond couldn't imagine how empty his life would be without his brunet counterpart by his side. Starsky was the best friend that Hutch had ever had and life without him would be unbearable. The waitress arrived with their food and the two friends began to eat, carrying on a casual conversation between bites.

After a while, Starsky began to squirm in his chair, glancing around the room a bit anxiously. Hutch smirked and said, "I think the johns are in the back."

Starsky tossed Hutch a crooked smile as he shoved himself to his feet. "Be right back." He said. He made his way through the crowd in search of the men's room. Sometimes, Hutch swore that Starsky had the bladder control of either a two-year-old child or a ninety-year old man.

After finishing his business in the men's room, Starsky headed back to his table. As he passed by the far end of the bar, his attention was drawn to a man and woman who appeared to be having an argument.

The woman was quite attractive with delicate features and long reddish-brown hair. She was casually dressed in blue jeans and a pink tank top that did little to conceal her natural assets. The man was tall and muscular with an air of menace about him that instantly sent Starsky into cop mode. The fear clearly etched on the woman's face detoured Starsky in their direction.

"Go away and leave me alone!" He heard the woman say in a frightened voice as she took a step back from the man. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you I don't want to talk to him."

"Shut up, bitch…" the man growled in a threatening voice. "You better get your ass outside if you know what's good for you!" When he reached out and grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her towards him, Starsky stepped in.

"The lady asked you to leave her alone." Starsky said, in a calm voice that held a distinctive warning.

The man turned his attention from the woman to Starsky, his mouth curving into a thin smile. "This doesn't concern you, punk. So why don't you go back to your table and mind your own business?"

"I'm making it my business. So why don't you take off and leave the lady alone?"

"And whose gonna make me? You?" The man sneered. He was a good two inches taller than Starsky and at least twenty pounds heavier, all muscle. Obviously deciding that Starsky was no threat, he turned his attention back to the woman and reached out to grab her arm again.

Starsky reacted immediately, reaching out and grabbing the bigger man's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Taken advantage of the element of surprise, he hooked one foot around the man's right ankle, tripping him. He fell heavily to his knees with a muffled curse as Starsky pulled his wrist up between his shoulder blades. Leaning down so he was speaking directly into the goon's ear, Starsky said,

"Like I said, the lady asked you to leave and I'd do it if I were you before I arrest you for disorderly conduct and assaulting a police officer."

"You're a fucking cop?" The man hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'm a cop…now are you going to leave the lady alone or not?"

"All right, all right!" The man growled, abruptly deciding to cooperate. "I'll leave."

Cautiously, Starsky released the man's wrist and took a step back as the goon scrambled to his feet. He turned to glare at Starsky menacingly. "You're gonna be sorry for butting into something that doesn't concern you, pig!" With that parting shot, he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around them.

Starsky immediately turned his attention to the woman, who appeared badly shaken but otherwise unharmed. Her lips trembled slightly as she gave him a grateful smile. "I can't begin to thank you for helping me like that."

"No problem." Starsky told her with a charming smile. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." She assured him, "Just a little shook up, that's all."

"Do you wanna press charges? You can you know." Starsky said, as he helped her sit down on one of the bar stools. The bartender immediately sat a glass of white wine down in front of her. She smiled her thanks as she lifted the glass and took a sip.

She turned her attention back to Starsky and said, with an adamant shake of her head, "No, I don't want to press charges. He didn't hurt me…he just scared me."

Starsky reached in his pocket and took out one of his cards. "I'm Detective Starsky…you can reach me at this number if you change your mind." He handed the card to her, letting his fingers linger a bit longer than necessary as their hands touched. "At least let me pay for your drink." He offered graciously.

"Thank you, Detective Starsky." She said with a flirtatious smile, as she accepted the card and discreetly tucked it down the front of her shirt without looking at it. "You're quite a gentleman but that isn't necessary."

"Please…call me Dave." He insisted with a charming smile, reading her subtle signals with practiced ease.

"I'm Traci," She told him, smiling warmly as she introduced herself. "Traci Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you, Traci." He said sincerely, as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Well, I was going to call a cab…" She said, with a bit of hesitation in her voice, dropping her eyes modestly and avoiding direct eye contact.

"Why don't you let me give you a ride…in case that guy's still hanging around outside." Starsky suggested, careful not to sound too forward.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you like that…I'm sure you must be here with someone…" She said in a half-hearted attempt to beg off.

"Just my partner, and he'll understand." Starsky told her with a grin.

"Well…if you're sure it's no problem…"

"No problem at all. Just give me a minute to tell my partner what's going on." He told her. She nodded, silently agreeing to wait for him at the bar.

Starsky started to make his way back to his table but stopped when he saw Hutch standing a few feet away, blending in with the crowd. As Starsky joined him, the big blond said, "I saw what happened. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's not hurt, just shook up, and she doesn't want to press charges. I'm going to give her a ride home just in case he's still hanging around outside."

"Sure, go ahead." Hutch said agreeably. "I'll see you in the morning. Try to get up on time for a change." Starsky smiled but didn't comment. Unlike Hutch, Starsky was definitely not an early riser by nature. He was notorious for making them late when they had to work the day shift. The two friends parted company, Hutch returning to their table to finish his meal while Starsky returned to the bar to escort Traci home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hutch had just returned from a late morning run when Starsky arrived. Since they had the day off, they had made plans the previous afternoon to spend the day together, running errands. The brunet helped himself to a cup of coffee, adding extra sugar and milk to his cup to flavor it the way he liked it. Hutch looked at his partner with a faint smile and said,

"So, did you get the young lady home okay last night?" He picked up his own cup of coffee and took a sip as he waited for Starsky's answer.

"Yeah, and I got her phone number too." Starsky said smugly. "How about you? Did you get lucky after I left?"

Hutch shook his head ruefully. "No, I paid the bill that you stuck me with and left. But, there was a message on my machine when I got home from Kathy. She's going to be in town on a layover tonight and wants to get together."

The two partners exchanged a grin. Kathy Marshall was a stewardess that they had both dated in the past. They always had a good time when they went out with her.

Competitive by nature, the two friends vied with each other in the dating game just as they did in every other aspect of their relationship. They openly shared the most intimate details of their exploits and, occasionally, had indulged in a threesome whenever they could find a willing partner who didn't mind taking on both of them at the same time. Kathy was one of their more uninhibited bed partners.

"Why don't I give Traci a call and see if she wants to double?" Starsky suggested. It would be a good excuse to see her again and she might feel more comfortable going out with him if she knew they would be with another couple.

"Sure. You know Kathy won't mind." Hutch said "We could take them somewhere nice for dinner and then maybe a movie."

"Sounds good to me. I'll give her a call her while we're out."

"Did she ever tell you why that guy was harassing her last night?"

"She broke up with this guy a couple of months ago and he didn't take it very well. That ape works for her ex and he was trying to get her to go and talk to him." Starsky explained.

"Just watch your ass…so you don't get caught in the middle of anything between her and her ex." Hutch warned him. He finished his own coffee and rinsed the cup, putting it in the sink. Although the big blond knew that his partner could take care of himself, it was still his job to watch his back, figuratively, both on the job and off.

"She said she moved to a new apartment and changed her phone number so he couldn't find her." Starsky told him "It was just a fluke that his goon saw her at the club last night." The brunet leaned one hip against the counter and looked at his partner over the rim of his cup as he took a drink of his coffee. He knew that Hutch wasn't criticizing him for being interested in Traci; he was simply concerned for Starsky's own well being. They had both dealt with enough domestic violence cases over the years to know how dangerous and possessive a jealous ex could be.

"I'm gonna grab a shower and get dressed." Hutch said, knowing that Starsky understood his concern. "There are some bagels in the refrigerator if you're hungry."

"I grabbed something on the way here." Starsky told him. He knew that Hutch's refrigerator and cabinets contained the health foods that Hutch preferred, foods that Starsky could do without. Hutch nodded and walked into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. Starsky finished his coffee and added the cup to the other dishes in the sink. Impulsively, he picked up a dishcloth and wiped down the counter and the table. Turning off the coffee pot, he dumped the remainder of the coffee down the drain. Thirty minutes later, the partners were ready to start their day.

Since they worked such long hours and often went for a week or more without a day off, simple errands like a trip to the grocery store had to be done whenever they could find the time. That chore, along with several others, was on their list of things to do. It was late afternoon before they finished all their errands and Starsky dropped Hutch back off at his apartment. Starsky had called Traci while they were out and she had readily agreed to double dating with Hutch and Kathy that night.

"I'll meet you at _Ramonos_ at seven-thirty." Starsky said as he pulled up to the curb in front of Hutch's building and waited as the big blond climbed out of the car.

"Okay," Hutch said, leaning down to peer through the window at his partner. "I'll see you then."

Starsky nodded, sitting there until Hutch disappeared through the doorway that led to his upstairs apartment before shifting the car into gear and pulling back into the flow of traffic. He was looking forward to the evening ahead. There was always a certain rush in getting to know a new girlfriend, finding out what they had in common and how compatible they were. Not to mention the anticipation of sleeping together for the first time. Starsky always seemed to know when the time was right to make his move and he was seldom disappointed. If he were honest with himself, Starsky had to admit that he had more respect for the women who put off going to bed with him than he did the ones who slept with him on the first date. Those were the ones that he usually didn't bother calling a second time.

Despite his reputation around headquarters as an outrageous flirt and a ladies man, Starsky was a bit old fashioned when it came to a woman he was seriously interested in. The brunet was a true romantic at heart. He liked to wine and dine his ladies, to send them flowers and surprise them with little gifts. If he was truly attracted to a woman, he wore his heart on his sleeve and had had it broken more than once over the years.

The last time had been a little over two years ago when the only woman he had ever asked to marry him had been killed by a man seeking revenge against Starsky for sending his son to jail. Terry had been the love of his life and losing her had devastated him. It had been almost a year before he had finally started dating again. Since then, he had slowly given up on his dreams of a wife and children of his own some day, reluctantly resigning himself to the idea of remaining a bachelor. He hadn't given up on his dreams entirely, but he no longer viewed the women he dated as a potential soul mate.

Returning to his own apartment, he put away his groceries and other purchases, then did a few household chores he had been neglecting until it was time to get ready for his date. After a shower and shave, he dressed carefully for the evening. He chose a pale blue silk shirt with a dark blue tie and a pair of white linen slacks. Around his neck, he fastened a gold chain that Hutch had given him for his birthday a few months ago. He smiled at his reflection in the full length mirror mounted to the back of his bedroom door. He knew that he looked good, his outfit for the evening a sharp contrast to his usual attire.

Grabbing his wallet, keys and badge from the nightstand, he left his apartment and drove to Traci's place. She lived in a fairly new apartment complex in a quiet residential neighborhood. Parking his car, he entered the building and took the elevator to the second floor. He walked down the hallway to apartment 2G and knocked on the door.

Traci answered almost immediately, a vision in white, the mini dress she wore clinging to her curves and showing off her long legs to perfection. Her long hair was pulled back into a bunch of tousled curls, held in place with a banana clip.

"Hi," Starsky said with a huge grin, running his gaze up and down suggestively, the expression on his face letting her know that he approved of her appearance. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you," she said shyly "So do you." From the brief time he had spent with her the night before, Starsky had quickly discovered a shy, innocence about her that was both refreshing and appealing.

Starsky offered her his arm courteously, "Ready?" he asked as she slid her hand around his forearm.

"Ready." She told him with an answering smile as she pulled the door shut and stepped into the hallway. They left the building and Starsky helped her into the car before crossing around to his side. As he pulled out of the parking lot, neither one of them noticed the nondescript black van that pulled out behind them, following at a discreet distance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ramonos _was a moderate priced restaurant in downtown Bay City that was famous for their steaks and their atmosphere. As the hostess greeted them warmly at the door, Starsky said, "Reservation for Hutchinson. Party of four."

"Yes, sir. The rest of your party has already been seated. Follow me, please." The woman said politely as she turned and led the way into the dining room. The lighting in the room was discreet; each table was covered with a white linen tablecloth. In the middle of each table sat a vase that held a single red rose and a spray of baby's breath.

Hutch and Kathy were sitting at a table near the back of the room, their heads close together as they talked quietly. They both looked up, greeting Starsky and his date with bright smiles. Kathy was an attractive brunet with long, silky hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. Her lush mouth was perfect for kissing (among other things). She was dressed in a pair of beige pants with a white silk blouse, both garments obviously expensive.

"Traci, this is my partner, Ken Hutchinson and Kathy Marshall." Starsky said politely, handling the introductions. "Hutch, Kathy…this is my date, Traci Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Traci." Kathy said graciously, eyeing the new arrival with the mild curiosity that one woman reserves for another.

"Same here." Hutch told her with one of his most charming smiles.

"I'm glad to meet both of you." Traci said, as Starsky held out her chair for her to sit down.

He took the chair on her right, directly across from Hutch, and looked at his partner. "Have you two ordered yet?" he asked.

"Just a bottle of red wine." Hutch told him. As if on cue, a waiter appeared at their table to take their order. They all decided on steaks, medium rare, with baked potatoes, rolls, and a salad. As the waiter walked away, Kathy looked at Traci and asked,

"So how long have you known Dave?"

"Actually, we just met last night." Traci said with a trace of shyness at the question.

"So, this is your first date?" Kathy said with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, honey…Dave's a real gentleman."

"I know." Traci replied with a smile. "He proved that last night when he took me home and then turned me down when I asked him if he wanted to come in."

Hutch and Kathy both chuckled at the flush that momentarily colored Starsky's face. To ease the brunet's discomfort at being put on the spot, Hutch said,

"So, Traci, are you from around here?"

"No, I moved here three years ago from a little place in Nevada just outside of Vegas." She told him. "I'm a dancer so I thought I'd come up here and try my luck."

"A dancer?" Kathy said with interest "That must be interesting. What kind of dancing do you do?"

"A little bit of everything. I studied classical and ballet both. I even worked as a showgirl for a few months in Vegas." She seemed more relaxed and not quite as shy as she talked about how she had ended up in Bay City.

"So, are you dancing anywhere now?" Hutch asked, genuinely interested in her answer. He had taken Starsky to the ballet once and the brunet had been so bored that he had fallen asleep during the first act.

"Not really. I'm sort of in between jobs right now." She said with a trace of hesitation. "I'm working for a temp service to help pay the bills until I find something better."

"I'm sure you will." Kathy said encouragingly. "Have you ever thought about teaching?"

"No…" Traci said, shaking her head. "I don't think I'd have the patience. What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a flight attendant."

"That must really be interesting…flying all the time…seeing all those new places. I could never do something like that. I'm terrified of flying…"

"Usually all I get to see is the inside of the airport or the hotel." Kathy said with a laugh. "Even when I have a layover, I'm usually too tired to do much sight seeing." She glanced at Hutch with a smile, "But, I'm never too tired to see Dave and Ken when I'm in town." It was Starsky's turn to chuckle at the blush that crept up into his partner's face.

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted by the arrival of the waiter with the bottle of wine that Hutch had ordered. In social situations like this one, Starsky left things like choosing the best wine to go with their dinner to his partner. With his more privileged background, wine and fine dining was one of the areas that Hutch excelled in.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying each other's company. After a leisurely meal, they went to a local cinema and saw _The Godfather, _a highly rated film that they all agreed they wanted to see. Afterwards, both women were slightly shocked by the amount of violence that had been shown in the film but Starsky and Hutch knew from bitter experience that it had been almost too realistic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a penthouse on the other side of town, a distinguished looking man in his late forties stood by the window listening in silence to the report on Traci's activities from two of his men, one of them the same man that Starsky had confronted the night before.

"The cop's name is Starsky. David Starsky. He's a detective at Metro…his partner is a big blond named…" the larger of the two men was saying. He was the same man that Starsky had confronted the night before at the club.

"Hutchinson." The man at the window broke his silence in a cold, distracted voice. "Yes, I know Detective Hutchinson and his partner quite well."

"Hey, at least you know where the broad lives now. Do you want us to grab her?" The second man said. Roy Harrison was shorter than his companion with an ugly scar running down the left side of his face. He had more brawn than brains which was why he worked for this man.

"No…I have a better use for her at the moment…" Their boss said. He paused, a cold smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was a powerful man with a lot of connections. He was also a dangerous man to cross. He would deal with Traci's betrayal in due time but, first, he had something else in mind. "She's going to help me settle a little score with Detective Hutchinson…"

"How is she gonna do that, boss? She's seeing the other one, not Hutchinson." Roy said with a smirk.

"I'm aware of that," Their boss said impatiently. "But, the best way to get to Hutchinson is through his partner. And I have the perfect way to take care of them both." He turned to look out the window at the spectacular view of the city and said "Keep following Traci and Detective Starsky…but be careful. He's no green rookie, don't let him spot you. He busts you and it's your ass on the line…don't expect me to bail you out."

"What's the plan, boss?" the larger of the two men said. Judd Riley had worked for this man for almost twenty years and was loyal to the bone. In his opinion, Traci Taylor was nothing but a two bit little tramp that didn't know when she had a good thing going.

"I'll tell you what the plan is when it's time for you to know. Until then, just do as you're told." He said, the tone of his voice telling his men that they were being dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Warning: Be advised that this chapter contains some graphic sexual scenes. Do not read any further if this topic offends you.**

Soft lips nibbling at a particularly sensitive part of his antimony coaxed Starsky awake. He became aware of a familiar throbbing deep in the very core of his being as he became more alert. It was definitely one of his favorite ways to get woke up in the morning. Through half-opened eyes, he glanced down at the woman paying homage to his cock.

"That's good, honey…" He whispered softly, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair, gently guiding her movements to encourage the rhythm he liked best. "Play with my balls…I like that…" Starsky was comfortable enough with his own sexuality to tell his companions just what he liked and how he liked it. Traci had turned out to be an uninhibited lover who didn't hesitate to voice her own desires and preferences. Her shy exterior seemed to vanish once she crawled into bed.

Starsky hissed through his teeth and threw his head back on the pillow as her hot, wet mouth closed around the head of his cock, sucking gently but firmly. He thrust his hips forward as the pressure built, his pleasure mounting. Traci ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of the rock hard shaft, as her slender fingers rolled and caressed his balls. Starsky's back arched off the bed as his cock exploded, spilling his essence into her waiting mouth. Traci sucked him dry and then gently licked him clean before releasing the softening cock from her mouth.

Raising her head she looked at him with a smug smile, licking her lips suggestively. "Good morning, handsome." She said.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful." Starsky growled, cupping the back of her head and pulling her close for a deep, scorching kiss to show his appreciation for her unique wakeup call. Releasing her, he grinned wickedly and said, "I could get used to that kind of wake up call every morning."

"I'm sure you could," Traci giggled playfully. Untangling herself from his embrace, she swung her long legs over the side of the bed and gracefully rose to her feet. "And as much as I would love to continue this little romp, I really need to take a shower and get going or I'll be late for work."

"Too bad." Starsky told her, resting against the headboard as he admired the graceful curves of her body and her ample cleavage. "Sure you don't have time for a quickie?" he suggested

"Honey, it's never just a quickie with you." She teased him, stealing another quick kiss before turning and disappearing into the bathroom. Starsky heard the shower start running as he settled back down into the comfort of his bed. The scent of Traci's perfume and their recent sexual activity lingered in the air, pleasant reminders of the time they had just spent together. He had been seeing Traci almost every night for the past two weeks but they had only been sleeping together for the past three days.

He made a mental note to toss the sheets in the washer before he left for work. He stole a quick glance at the clock radio on his nightstand. It was six am. He didn't have to get up for another half hour. It was Hutch's turn to drive, so there was no rush to take his own shower.

Traci finished with her shower and came back into the bedroom. Leaning down to give him a goodbye kiss, she said, "My cab should be here soon. I told them to pick me up at six-fifteen."

"How about meeting me for lunch at The Pits?"

"I wish I could but I can't. I have to work through lunch today." She told him in a disappointed voice. "Now, I really have to go." She straightened up and left the bedroom before she changed her mind.

A few minutes later, Starsky heard the sound of the front door opening and then closing as she left. He bounced to his feet and went into the bathroom to start his own morning routine. Forty-five minutes later, he was just finishing his second cup of coffee when the front door opened and Hutch came in.

"You must have had a good night." The blond commented with a thin smile at his partner. "You're never ready when I get here unless you got lucky."

"As a matter of fact, I had a great night. How about you?" Starsky said smugly.

"I've had better evenings." Hutch admitted with a snort. "I take it the lovely Traci spent the night again."

"As a matter of fact she did." Starsky grinned at his partner in self-righteously. "She woke me up with a blow job that you wouldn't believe."

"Lucky you." Hutch said dryly as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Was she any good?"

"Oh, yeah…she was good…real good. She did this thing with her tongue that made me crazy."

"Maybe she should give the blonde I was with last night some lessons…she sure could have used a few." Hutch said dryly. He grimaced as he took a sip of his coffee. "Jesus, Starsk…how the hell can you drink that stuff?" he asked as he poured the coffee down the sink and sat the cup in the drainer.

"That bad, huh?" Starsky said with a grin, as he finished his own coffee and sat the cup on the counter. Hutch knew that the brunet was referring to Hutch's date and not the coffee.

"She acted like she was doing me a big favor…after making it perfectly clear that I'd better not come in her mouth because that was disgusting." Hutch answered with a grunt.

Starsky laughed but his eyes sympathized with his friend's misfortune. "Better luck next time, buddy." He said "They can't all be good in bed."

"After we were done, she couldn't wait to leave…and she still had the nerve to ask me if I wanted her number so I could call her sometime." Hutch took his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them on, "Let's hit the streets, buddy." He said in a disgruntled voice. Side by side, the two men left the apartment and climbed into Hutch's car.

The day passed without incident. They followed up on an open investigation, questioning some witnesses and reviewing the files of possible suspects. They finished up some reports that were long overdue and made some phone calls on pending cases. It had been one of those rare, quiet days that occurred all too infrequently in their busy lives. They even managed to get off on time for a chance.

Since Starsky wasn't seeing Traci that evening, he and Hutch decided to go to The Pits after work to blow off some steam. The Pits was a local bar and grill not far from Police headquarters. It was owned and operated by a good friend of the two detectives known on the streets as Huggy Bear. Nobody but his mother, the IRS and Starsky knew his real name. The brunet had met Huggy shortly after Starsky moved to Bay City when he was thirteen and the two of them had remained friends throughout the years. Starsky had introduced Huggy to Hutch after the two future partners met at the Police Academy.

Besides being a friend, Huggy was one of Starsky and Hutch's best informants. He had provided vital information over the years that had helped them solve some of their most high profile cases. Huggy's status on the streets gave him inside information that most of their other informants didn't have access to. Even his friendship with the two toughest cops in the city didn't hamper Huggy's reputation, if anything, it enhanced it.

The Pits was well known in the neighborhood for good food at reasonable prices and a friendly atmosphere. Huggy didn't put up with any trouble in his bar and kept a close eye on his clientele. His regulars knew that they could come there and have a good time without being hassled.

Since it was a Friday night, the bar was crowded when the two detectives arrived. There was the usual handful of regulars, along with the power drinkers, the college kids out slumming, a few of the neighborhood hookers, and a cheating husband or two. Starsky led the way to a booth in the back and the two friends sat down. Huggy appeared at their table and sat two frosty mugs of beer down in front of the them with a flourish. He was a tall, thin black man with soft brown eyes and an ambiguous sexual orientation. Notorious for his flamboyant style of dressing, he was dressed in a pair of neon green slacks and a red shirt with a yellow scarf knotted around his neck.

"Jeeze, Hug…" Starsky teased him "You could blind somebody in that outfit. You look like a stop light."

"You're just jealous because you couldn't pull off wearing something like this." Huggy said good-naturedly. "You two eating or just drinking?"

"Give us a couple of specials." Hutch said "And give me a salad without any dressing."

"You and your rabbit food." Starsky muttered under his breath but still loud enough for Hutch to hear him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to eat a few more salads, Starsk." Hutch reminded him "They're good for you."

"Yeah, if you're a rabbit." Starsky shot back. "Which I ain't."

Huggy simply grinned and walked away, accustomed to the playful bantering between the two friends. While they waited on their food, Hutch challenged Starsky to a game of pool. The brunet agreed and the two friends walked to the pool table near the front of the bar. Evenly matched in skill at the game, several customers gathered around to watch them play. Most of the women watching just liked to look at Starsky's ass in his skin tight jeans, laughing at his antics as he tried to distract Hutch when it was the blond's turn to take a shot. It was a close game but Starsky won when Hutch scratched on the eight ball after the brunet goosed him with his cue stick. Laughing, they turned the table over to the next set of players as they walked back to their booth.

Their food had arrived and they dug in enthusiastically, Hutch absently reaching over now and then to steal some of Starsky's fries. He didn't even to seem to notice that he was doing it and Starsky pointedly ignored him. Eating off each other's plate or drinking from the same cup was just another level of their relationship that they never questioned. Other people might raise their eyebrows when they saw them doing it, but to Starsky and Hutch, it was as natural as breathing.

The two friends spent a couple of hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They played another game of pool with Hutch winning this time and then playing a challenger. Starsky stood on the sidelines calling out encouragement and friendly tips on how to play the game. Finally, the two friends decided to call it a night. Hutch dropped Starsky off at his apartment and then headed home to get some much needed rest.

Starsky dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping into the dark apartment. As he reached out to flip on the living room light, he sensed that he was not alone in the darkness. Without any further warning, two men suddenly jumped him, hitting him with their fists as they tried to take advantage of their surprise attack. Starsky got in several punches that hit home before a vicious punch to his midsection made him gasp for air and took him to his knees. A swift, well placed kick between Starsky's legs sent him to the floor with a painful cry. With a muffled groan, he instinctively curled into a fetal position, trying to protect the more vulnerable parts of his anatomy as the two men continued to kick him, aiming for his kidneys, his stomach and his head.

The violent attack was swift and deadly, the kicks aimed at the most sensitive parts of his body. As the blackness swept over him, Starsky heard one of the men hiss in his ear, "Stay the fuck away from Traci Taylor if you know what's good for you, pig…the next time…we won't be so nice." The muffled sound of their mocking laughter echoed in Starsky's ears as he lost his fight to remain conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Damn! My head hurts!_ That was the thought that crept into Starsky's mind as awareness slowly returned. As he became more alert, the various aches and pains in his battered body made themselves known. Choking back the bile that rose in his throat as his stomach churned rebelliously, Starsky slowly forced his eyes open, shutting them almost instantly against the crushing waves of pain that centered in his head.

Taking a deep breath, he cautiously opened his eyes again, momentarily confused as to why he was lying face down on his living room floor. He groaned as the memory of being attacked by two intruders returned. Moving with care, he managed to push himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall for support, taking several deep breathes as he tried to control the pain that threatened to send him back into the darkness.

Once he was certain that he wasn't going to pass out again, he took stock of his injuries. Although it hurt when he took a deep breath, he didn't think any ribs were broken, just badly bruised. Other muscles felt sore and stiff but it was his head and face that hurt the worst. He vaguely remembered the vicious kicks that had been aimed at his skull. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he cautiously ran his tongue along the backside of his teeth, making sure they were all still intact. His lips felt swollen and he was fairly certain that the bottom one was split open.

His vision was a bit fuzzy and one eye didn't want to open completely. He knew it could have been a lot worse. Apparently the two goons that beat the shit out of him didn't want to seriously injure him, just deliver a warning that he couldn't ignore. Clenching his teeth against the additional pain, he managed to stumble to his feet, slowly making his way into the bathroom to view the damage to his face.

As he suspected, his mouth was swollen and his lower lip was split. He was going to have a black eye too. There was a cut on his right cheekbone and his chin was still oozing blood. Turning away from the mirror, he slowly made his way back into the living room and picked up the phone to call Hutch.

"'lo…" Hutch's sleepy voice mumbled in his ear after several rings.

"Hu'sh?" Starsky said, his speech slightly slurred due to his swollen mouth. "I need you…"

"Starsk? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hutch asked, instantly awake and alert at the sound of Starsky's voice.

"I'll live…no permanent damage…" Starsky mumbled.

"Hang on, buddy…I'll be there in fifteen." Hutch said, hanging up before Starsky could reply. The brunet sighed heavily and hung up the receiver. Leaning his head back against the sofa, he closed his eyes and waited for his partner to arrive.

True to his word, Hutch arrived shortly, using his own key to let himself into the apartment. He hurried to Starsky's side, gently cupping the brunet's chin in his right hand to examine the damage to his face. Satisfied that none of the facial injuries required a trip to the hospital, he dropped his hands to Starsky's waist, shoving up the brunet's tee shirt so he could examine his stomach and chest. His torso was heavily bruised and tender but a quick examination reassured Hutch that nothing was broken.

As if to verify Hutch's own assessment of his condition, Starsky said,

"I'm okay. I told you, no permanent damage. I don't need to go to the hospital."

He winced as he shifted positions, leaning heavily against his partner for support and comfort. "Just sore as hell, that's all…"

"We need to clean you up and get some ice on that eye." Hutch said, the rough edge in his voice a dead giveaway to the rage boiling inside of him. "Did you get a look at whoever did this?"

"Naw, they were waiting inside when I got home. They came at me before I could turn on the light." Starsky told him.

"Did they say what they wanted…besides to beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah…they told me to stay away from Traci." Starsky told him

"Traci?" Hutch said in a startled voice. His ice blue eyes narrowed speculatively, "You think that ex of hers had something to do with this?"

"I'd bet on it. Looks like he's still holding a grudge." Starsky muttered. "Can you get me some aspirin? My head is killing me."

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Hutch suggested. He stood up and reached down to give his injured friend a hand up. Wrapping one arm around Starsky's waist for support, Hutch carefully helped the brunet into the bathroom and lowered down him onto the closed toilet seat.

Instantly going into what Starsky called Hutch's 'mother hen mode', the brunet watched as his partner quickly gathered the supplies he needed to tend to Starsky's injuries. Filling the sink with warm, soapy water, he gently bathed Starsky's face. After the blood was washed away from the cuts, Hutch could see that the injuries weren't as serious as he had originally feared. He carefully cleaned them and put on some antibiotic cream he found in the medicine cabinet. They would have to report the attack to Captain Dobey. There was no way to hide Starsky's split lip and black eye.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Hutch asked in a concerned voice, wanting to make sure that he had examined all the brunet's injuries.

"They kicked me in the nuts," Starsky admitted "But you ain't checking out my balls, Blondie…they're fine…just a little sore. You know how it is when you get kicked there…"

Hutch gave a sympathetic wince for his friend's discomfort. Searching through the medicine cabinet, he found a bottle of aspirin and popped the lid, shaking three of the white tablets out into the palm of his hand. Filling a glass with water, he handed the pills and the glass to Starsky. The brunet put the pills in his mouth and took a drink of water to wash them down.

"Let's get some ice on your face. It'll help with the swelling." He suggested, helping Starsky back into the living room and settling him on the sofa. Walking into the kitchen, he wrapped some ice in a dish towel and that settled down on the sofa beside his friend, gently holding the makeshift ice pack to the brunet's face, alternating between his puffy mouth and his eye. Feeling safe now that Hutch was at his side, Starsky let his eyes close as he began to relax.

Hutch smiled when he saw the sapphire eyes drift shut. As Starsky's breathing slowed and evened out, the big blond gently eased him down on the sofa so he could rest comfortably. As he covered Starsky with the throw from the back of the sofa, the brunet mumbled softly, "Hutch, stay…okay?"

"Of course I will." Hutch said with a fond smile at his partner. "You get into too much trouble when I leave you alone…"

Starsky eventually drifted into a restless slumber. Satisfied that the brunet was resting as comfortably as possible under the circumstances, Hutch stood up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, determined to spend what was left of the night watching over his friend. He'd call the Captain first thing in the morning and tell him what had happened, and then Hutch planned on finding out as much as he could about Traci Taylor. Nobody messed with Hutch's partner and got away with it. Whoever did this to Starsky would have to answer to him.

By morning, Starsky was sore and stiff, walking with obvious discomfort. A long, hot shower helped to ease some of his pain but not all of it. While he was in the bathroom, trying to feel half way human again, Hutch was on the phone with Captain Dobey reporting the attack.

"Can he identify his assailants?" Dobey asked gruffly, angry at the thought of one of his best detectives being attacked in the privacy of his own home. Unfortunately, for Starsky, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. The brunet seemed to attract trouble.

"No, it was dark and they took him by surprise." Hutch said, grateful that they had a Captain who was both understanding and supportive. He decided not to mention Starsky's new girlfriend's possible involvement. Until he had a change to talk to her himself, he would reserve judgment.

"I'm putting the two of you on desk duty today. Maybe you can finally get those reports you'd been putting off getting done." Hutch didn't comment. As much as he knew Starsky hated desk duty, he had to agree that it sounded like a good idea, at least for the day. "And I want a full report on my desk before you leave today."

"We should be there in about forty-five minutes." Hutch told him. He hung up without waiting for Dobey's reply and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. By the time the eggs were done, Starsky had finished his shower and came out of the bathroom, toweling dry his dark curls. He was dressed for work and appeared to be walking a bit more comfortably then he had been earlier.

"I scrambled some eggs." Hutch told him as the brunet sat down at the table. Starsky nodded, watching as Hutch began to ladle the eggs onto a plate. He picked up the coffee that was already waiting for him and took a grateful sip. As Hutch sat their plates on the table, he said, "I called Dobey. He's putting us on desk duty for the day." He ignored Starsky's frustrated groan and added, "He also wants a full report on his desk before the end of the day." He looked at his partner with a grin and said, "Feeling any better?"

"I was until you told me we were on desk duty today." Starsky grumbled. He took a bite of his eggs, chewing slowly and carefully.

"Starsky, you know…we're gonna have to talk to Traci. We need to find out a little more about this ex of hers. Considering the way the two of you met…and the fact that you said the guys that beat you up warned you to stay away from her…I'd say it's safe to assume that he had something to do with this."

"Gee, ya think?" Starsky said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Maybe you should be a detective." Suddenly, a worried expression crossed Starsky's face as he roughly shoved himself back from the table. "Shit!" He exclaimed "I need to call Traci and see if she's okay. If they know where I live than that means those goons must have been following me. They probably know where to find her too."

He hurried to the phone and quickly punched in Traci's number. After four rings, her sleepy voice said, "Hello?"

"Traci? It's me, Dave."

"Dave? Is something wrong? It's awfully early to be calling, isn't it?" She said, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Starsky said, not wanting to alarm her unnecessarily. "Hutch and I are going to stop by on our way to work. Is that okay?"

"Of course…but why? What's going on?" She asked in a confused voice.

"I'll explain when we get there." Starsky told her. "We'll be there in about half an hour. Okay?"

"Okay." Traci said in a resigned tone. "I'll see you then."

Half an hour later, the two detectives were knocking on Traci's door. She answered almost immediately, dressed in a long terrycloth robe with her hair tousled from sleep. She glanced from one man's face to the other, her eyes widening when she saw the bruises on Starsky's face, and said in a scared voice, "My God, David…what happened to you?"

"I had a little run in with a couple of linebackers that warned me in no uncertain terms to stay away from you." He told her bluntly.

Traci's face paled and took a step backwards, raising her hand to cover her mouth. "Tony…" she whispered in a barely audible voice but both detectives heard her clearly.

"Is Tony your ex-boyfriend?" Hutch asked in a sharper tone than he intended to, his concern for Starsky's well-being overriding his usual manners.

Traci ignored his questions as she slumped down on the sofa, her face ashen. Looking at Starsky, she said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything to happen to you."

"Where can we find Tony?" Hutch demanded, determined to deliver a warning of his own to her obsessive ex-boyfriend.

"I can't tell you…" Traci said, tears welling up in her eyes. "He'll kill me if I tell you anything."

"We'll protect you." Starsky told her "We won't let him hurt you."

"You don't know him. You won't be able to protect me if he really wants to find me." She said sadly. She slowly rose to her feet and said reluctantly, "I was a fool to think I could get away from him…look what happened to you because of me." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to bolster her courage. "I don't think we should see each other again, David. That's the only way I can keep him from hurting you again…"

Before Starsky could convince her otherwise, she turned and disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the lavish penthouse across town, Judd and Roy were giving their report on Starsky's beating to their boss. The big man smiled with thinly disguised pleasure and said, "Good. I'm sure the first thing they did was talk to Traci."

"What if she tells them where to find you?" Roy asked "I mean, we're dealing with a couple of cops here…they ain't got take too kindly to us roughing one of them up a little."

"She won't tell them anything. She'll be too afraid to." Tony DeAngelo said with a confident smirk. "She's smart enough to know that if we found her new boyfriend, then we know how to find her too." He walked over to his desk and opened a box of imported cigars. He lit one and inhaled deeply, savoring the rich flavor. Turning back to his two henchmen, he said, "This way when we snatch Starsky, it's going to look like we took him because of Traci, not because of his fucking partner." A thin, cold smile crossed his lips. "I've waited almost eight years to get back at that fucking cop and the chance to do it finally falls right in my lap. It's perfect."

"But, even if the broad doesn't open her mouth, won't Hutchinson go after her when his partner disappears?" Judd asked glumly.

"I'm leaving it up to the two of you to take care of her before that happens. She's served her purpose…it's time she gets what's coming to her." He turned his back on his men and stared out the window. It was their cue to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Starsky sighed wearily as he pulled up in front of Venice Place and watched his partner climb out of the car. The big blond turned and crouched down to peer through the window at his dark haired counterpart.

"How about coming up for a beer?" He suggested. It had been two days since Starsky had been attacked in his apartment and Hutch was reluctant to let him out of his sight.

"Naw," Starsky said, shaking his head. "I'm just gonna go home, take a shower and hit the sack. I'm beat." They had spent the last forty-eight hours trying to find a lead on the two men who had broken into his apartment, as well as the identity of the elusive Tony, but ,without more information to go on, they had hit a brick wall. Starsky had tried calling Linda but she had refused to talk to him and whenever he stopped by her apartment, she wouldn't answer the door.

"If you need anything, give me a call." Hutch said. He knew there was no point trying to change Starsky's mind. The brunet was hurting, not just from his injuries but from the break up with Linda. If he wanted to be alone, then Hutch would abide by his wishes. But, that wouldn't stop him from worrying about his friend.

Starsky nodded and shifted into gear, pulling away from the curb and heading for his own apartment. Hutch stood at the curb and watched until the candy apple red car disappeared into the distance. With a dejected slump to his shoulders, his own exhaustion wearing him down, Hutch turned to climb the steps to his own apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite his plans to make it an early evening, it was after midnight before Starsky finally went to bed. After tossing and turning restlessly, he finally fell into a deep sleep. He never heard the two men that crept into his bedroom in the early morning hours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The unpleasant taste in his mouth made Starsky feel nauseated. His throat was sore and, as he struggled to open his eyes, he realized that he had been subdued with chloroform. It took a moment for his aching head to register that he was bound and gagged in the trunk of a rapidly moving car.

When the car lurched to a sudden stop, Starsky froze. His eyes shifted to the lid of the truck as he quickly positioned himself, scooting around so that he could raise his feet. He was ready to fight for all he was worth before he was subdued again. He caught a brief glimpse of two men as the trunk was raised before he kicked out with both feet, catching one of the men squarely in the chest. With a started grunt the man stumbled backwards, as the second man lunged at Starsky and pressed a rag over his nose. The chloroform burned his nose and throat as the fight went out of the brunet and he tumbled into thedarkness.

Consciousness returned slowly. Starsky forced his eyes open and immediately wished that he hadn't. His head ached; he felt like there was a tiny little man trapped inside who was trying to batter his way out with a sledgehammer. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was nude from the waist up and that his hands were tied above his head with his wrists supporting most of his body weight. His toes barely touched the dirt floor, offering little relief to his strained shoulders and muscles.

As his eyes became accustomed to the dimness around him, Starsky focused his attention on his surroundings. He seemed to be in an old barn that hadn't been used for years. The stalls were empty, slats of wood broken and rotten. The hay scattered on the ground looked dry and moldering. His hands were tied with a piece of nylon rope that was draped over a thick overhead beam. The rope seemed to be fairly new, leaving little hope of breaking it.

Starsky tried to wiggle his fingers but they were numb and stiff. He had apparently been tied in one position for quite some time. He knew that when he didn't show up to pick Hutch up for work in the morning, the big blond would immediately start searching for him. But, he had no idea how many hours he had already been here, trussed up like a side of beef. It was hard to concentrate with the insistent pounding in his he strained to listen, he couldn't hear the familiar sound of traffic or any of the other comforting sounds of the city, just the occasional hooting of an owl and the rustle of wings in the rafters above his head. Starsky snorted. Hutch was the nature boy at heart, not him. It figured that whoever nabbed him would decide to hole up somewhere in the middle of the wilderness. Even if he managed to escape, it was doubtful that he'd be able to find his way back to civilization.

Soon, Starsky became painfully aware of an insistent, urgent need to relieve himself. He immediately regretted the coke he'd drank just before bed. He tried in vain to ignore the pressing demands from his full bladder but, eventually, those demands became too powerful to ignore. With a flush of shame, he felt the warm wetness that soaked through his jeans as his bladder involuntarily emptied.

"HEY!" Starsky yelled in frustration, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" The echo of his own voice bounced back at him. There were no unusual sounds to indicate that there was anyone else in the barn with him. Whatever his captors had planned for him, it apparently wasn't going to happen until daylight.

Starsky winced as he tried to move his hands and felt the rope cut deeply into the flesh of his wrists. He could feel the warm trickle of blood running slowly down his forearms. The rope had been tied more tightly then was necessary to simply hold him prisoner. Whoever had tied him up had wanted to cause him as much discomfort as possible. Starsky bowed his head and tried to slow his ragged breathing.

He must have dozed off because the sudden slamming of the barn doors jolted him awake. Through the early morning haze, he watched as two men entered the building. One of the men was a large, muscular Negro with bulging biceps. The second man was smaller, but just as muscular, with crudely drawn prison tattoos on his forearms and an ugly scar running down the left side of his face. Neither one of them looked even vaguely familiar to Starsky. That didn't necessarily mean much. A police officer comes into contact with thousands of people during their career. It was impossible to remember each and every face unless it was a particularly memorable case. Nothing about these two men rang a bell in the brunet's mind.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want with me?" Starsky demanded.

"You'll find that out soon enough, Detective Starsky," Roy sneered, satisfied that Starsky didn't recognize him as one of his two previous attackers. "Welcome to hell."

"Terrific." Starsky muttered, "If you're gonna kill me, I'm telling ya right now…I ain't gonna go easy."

"We don't expect you to, sucker." The big Negro said with a smile that revealed a mouthful of decayed teeth. "That would take all the fun out of it."

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Starsky smirked. His eyes never left the faces of his captors, anticipating every move they made and mentally bracing himself for the first blow to fall. He knew that he was in for a world of pain and probably a few serious injuries. Some scumbag was always trying to beat him down and had been since he was adolescent on the mean inner streets of Brooklyn where he was born and raised. Then again in Viet Nam where he was a POW for almost five months. They hadn't succeeded then and he'd be damned if these two were going to succeed where so many others had failed. He'd fight with everything he had in him, until his dying breath, to stay alive.

The Negro grinned at his defiant words and slammed a meaty fist into Starsky's unprotected abdomen, driving the air out of his lungs. Starsky grunted and struggled to draw oxygen into his tortured chest. Two more solid blows followed the first in rapid succession without giving the brunet time to catch his breath before the next blow fell. Through the roaring in his head, Starsky could hear the laughter of the two men as they watched him fight to pull air into his burning lungs.

"This is only the beginning, pig." The black man sneered, "And you're going to be the one to decide when we kill ya."

"Fuck you…ain't gonna happen." Starsky gasped hoarsely, raising his head rebelliously and glaring at his tormentors. His insolence earned him a hard right cross to the chin that snapped his head sharply to one side and left him seeing stars. He could taste the blood welling up in his mouth as his teeth cut into the inside of his cheek He spat a mouthful of blood at the negro, which immediately earned him another brutal slug to the jaw that rendered him semi-conscious. His head hung forward, his chin resting against his breastbone as blood mixed with saliva dribbled from his mouth.

"You think you're one tough fucker, don't you?" Roy said with a mocking laugh. "Well, you ain't nothing compared to me and Ike. We've spent ten years in the pen learning ways to make you hurt that you ain't even dreamed of and believe me, we've beat down tougher men than you'll ever be."

"Take your best shot." Starsky muttered through his rapidly swelling jaw. "I ain't scared of scumbags like you."

"You should be." Ike declared, "Cause we're your worst nightmare." He followed up his words with two more hard blows to Starsky's belly that left him gasping for breath and light headed from the punches. He closed his eyes as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

"We'll be back." Roy said, "That's just a little taste of what we've got in store for you." Their mocking laughter hung in the air as they left the barn, closing the doors securely behind them.

Starsky hung there helplessly, waiting for the pain to pass enough for him to start breathing normally again. His jaw ached but he could tell that it wasn't broken or dislocated, although one back molar felt loose. The muscles in his stomach were sore and tender from the brutal blows but his injuries were relatively minor. Obviously, the two men didn't intend to hurt him too much, at least not yet.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the inside of the barn grew hot and stuffy, adding to Starsky's discomfort. Sweat beaded on the olive toned skin, dripping down into his eyes and making them sting. Soon, his dark curls were wet from perspiration and were hanging limply around his face. As the heat in the barn increased, so did his thirst. He knew that dehydration would kill him before his hunger would, but he doubted if his captors intended to let him die that easily. He tried to conserve his energy as he waited for the men to return for round two.

Starsky's thoughts immediately went out to his partner. _Hutch, wherever you are, I could sure use your help about now, Buddy. _He knew that the big blond would move heaven and earth to find him once he realized he was missing. That thought brought him some measure of comfort. Hutch was, and always would be, Starsky's lifeline when things got bad. And right now, things looked like they were about as bad as they could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was late afternoon before the men came back. Only, this time, they came prepared. Starsky watched through half-closed eyes as they carried in various implements with which to inflict more pain. There was a whip with several thin strands of knotted leather that had metal studs attached to the tips, some bottles containing unidentified liquids, a wooden baseball bat, and a box filled with items that Starsky couldn't identify. Ike flipped a switch next to the door and the barn was flooded with light. They could go on all night or until they got too tired to continue, whichever came first. Starsky took a deep, cleansing breath, bracing himself for a long, painful night.

Ike opened one of the jugs and poured a clear, colorless liquid into a small cup. Walking over to his prisoner, he held the cup to Starsky's mouth and ordered him, "Drink or go thirsty. Makes no difference to me."

Starsky hesitated, remembering another time when he had been offered tainted water. He didn't trust his captors but his burning thirst overrode his instinctive caution. It wasn't enough to entirely quench his thirst, just enough to take the edge off. His empty stomach immediately cramped up, a pain that Starsky suffered in silence, determined not to show any signs of weakness.

"Fuck, Roy," the Negro snorted, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "He stinks. He pissed himself."

"So? He's gonna piss himself even more before we're done with him." Roy replied with an evil grin. "Just like old Henry did when we offed him back in the joint."

"Wonder if this one will squeal like old Henry did?" Ike said with a chuckle that sent a chill down Starsky's spine.

"Oh, he'll do plenty of squealing before we're done with him." Roy told him with a chuckle. "But, that's the good thing about this place…he can scream his fool head off and there's nobody around for miles to hear him."

"Lucky the old man told you about this place before he kicked the bucket." Ike said smugly. He pulled a crumpled pack of hand rolled cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and lit one up, inhaling deeply. When the tip was glowing red, he amused himself by pressing it against the bare skin of Starsky's stomach.

Starsky's body jerked with pain, his fingers clenching into fists, but he didn't cry out, even when the stench of burning flesh reached his nostrils. Ike burned him several times with the tip of the cigarette before getting bored and stepping back to finish his smoke. Starsky's head hung down, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

"He's a tough one, all right." Roy said, grudgingly admitting his respect for the brunet's stubborn refusal to acknowledge the pain. "We'll see how long that lasts once we get started."

"Yeah, it takes a real man to tie somebody up and torture 'em instead of facing 'em in a fair fight." Starsky growled through tightly clenched teeth at his captors. It was not in his nature, and it never had been, to keep his mouth shut, even at the risk of his own life. Words were the only weapon he had at his disposal and he intended to use them for as long as he could. Ike and Roy ignored the challenge and continued with the task at hand.

Undaunted, Starsky continued, "Even if you kill me, you two are still gonna fry. My partner will make sure of that! He'll fucking kill ya before you ever make it to jail! He'll blow your fucking heads off!"

"Shut up." Roy growled in an annoyed voice, "Before I stuff a rag down your throat and let you choke on it!"

"Go ahead!" Starsky dared him,"That's probably what you do to little old ladies!"

Ike stepped closer and drew back his arm, backhanding Starsky across one cheek and then the other. "Roy told you to shut up!" He snarled. "Or I'm gonna knock those pretty white teeth down your fucking throat!"

"At least mine aren't rotten!" Starsky shot back. Ike immediately drew back his fist and slammed it into Starsky's mouth, splitting his top and bottom lip. The brunet felt a lower tooth crack under the impact, sending a sharp pain through his already swollen jaw.

Roy pulled a long slender rod out of the box and advanced on Starsky, grinning broadly. There was a low pitched buzzing sound as he flipped the switch at the bottom of the rod. He turned it up to the highest setting and then jammed it against Starsky's side.

Starsky's back arched as volts of electricity swept through his body, convulsing his muscles and racing along his nervous system. The tendons in his throat stood out as his head snapped backwards. Roy laughed as he used the prod on him again and again, until Starsky's eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. Even then, his muscles continued to twitch in involuntary spasms.

"What did you do that for?" Ike complained. "Now we gotta wait till he wakes up to have any more fun."

"Stop bitching. We've got all the time in the world to have fun with this pig. I just wanted to shut him up." Roy said, "Let's finish getting ready and then we can wake him up. What do you think the ammonia capsules are for?"

"Oh, yeah." Ike said with a satisfied smile. "I forgot about those." He sat another box on the table and looked at his partner in crime. "You sure this is gonna work the way the boss planned it?"

"Of course it is. The best way to get back at Hutchinson is through his partner here. Hurt this one and we hurt the other one just like we took a gun and blew his damned brains out ourselves."

"You think this one's really going to do what you want him to do?"

"He will once we get Hutchinson here." Roy said confidently. He dug a large knife with a serrated blade out of the box and stuck it in a leather sheath attached to his belt.

"I can't wait." Ike said gleefully, "This is gonna be even better than when we took out that old lady and her brat." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Starsky's limp figure hanging from the rafter. "You know…he's got a really nice ass. I'd sure like to pop that cherry before we finish him off."

"Keep your mind on the job we're here to do and you can fuck him while Hutchinson watches." Roy promised. Ike might be a little slow but he was a good partner to have at times like this. He was mean as sin and he loved inflicting pain.

"Hey, that's an idea." Ike said, with a evil smile of pleasure at the thought. He took several different sized clamps and laid them on a makeshift table, along with a small bag of tiny metal weights. He rummaged through the remaining contents of the box and took out a pair of pliers, a surgical scalpel, and a large plastic bag. All the items were laid out so they were in easy reach of both men.

"Let's get back to work." Roy said. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small gelatin capsule that he crushed between his fingers. Stepping up to the unconscious Starsky, he held the capsule under his nose so the pungent odor of the ammonia filled his nostrils. Starsky's head immediately jerked backwards as he tried to escape the caustic fumes. "Come on, little piggy, time to wakey wakey." Roy said in a mocking tone as Starsky's eyes flew open, looking around the room wildly for a moment, before finally focusing on his tormenter's face.

Starsky took several deep breathes to calm himself. His muscles were stiff and sore from the violent convulsions caused by the electric shocks from the cattle prod. His head still felt like it was being squeezed in a vice and his vision was blurred, leaving him nauseated and shaky. The unpleasant awakening hadn't helped matters any.

"Not so mouthy now, are ya?" Roy sneered, grabbing a handful of curls and jerking Starsky's head back sharply. The brunet immediately spat in the other man's face, still defiant even at the risk of more pain. Roy drew back his fist and slammed it into Starsky's face, breaking his nose. Starsky grunted in pain, his eyes watering at the sudden onslaught of pain. He immediately began breathing through his mouth as the blood flowed from his nostrils and dripped down his chin, the raspy sound of his labored breathing filling the air.

"Don't fuck with me, boy." Roy growled menacingly. "Because one way or the other, I'm gonna beat that attitude out of you."

"Go ahead," Starsky challenged him insolently. "Take your best shot." Starsky's heart was pounding in his chest but he kept his face impassive. The jungles of Viet Nam and a childhood on the inner city streets had taught him how to conceal his fear and his pain.

Roy smiled, amused at Starsky's continuing arrogance. He was going to enjoy breaking him and making him scream until he couldn't scream anymore. This one was going to be a challenge, worthy of his skills at torturing his victims. In his mind, he ran over all the various scenarios that he could use on the headstrong burnet. Skills he had learned not only in prison, but also in the jungles of Southeastern Asia during the war.

But, he'd let Ike have a turn first. He glanced over at the Negro, who was looking at the brunet with eager anticipation. "Go ahead. Have some fun." Roy said.

Ike grinned with undisguised pleasure as he stepped up to Starsky and got in his face. "How about it, boy?" He sneered. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Fuck you…" Starsky growled.

"I don't think so…" he leaned in closer and whispered in Starsky ear "But, I'm gonna fuck that fine white ass of yours before we're done…" He reached down and grabbed Starsky's crotch, squeezing tightly. The brunet's eyes watered and he hissed in pain. It felt like the powerful fist was crushing his nuts. Ike grinned and increased the pressure, making Starsky gasp and bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

Ike laughed as he released his hold and then raised his hand to run his fingers over the brunet's muscular chest suggestively, pausing to pinch a tiny nipple partially hidden by the dark curly chest hair. Starsky grimaced in pain but still refused to cry out. "Mighty fine." Ike sneered, enjoying the discomfort on his victim's face. "Bet you've never been with another man. Have you, boy? Especially a grade A fine nigger like me."

"Get on with it." Roy said impatiently, "Save that for later."

Ike looked disappointed for a minute, then smirked as he brought his knee up between Starsky's legs with as much force as he could. That did drive a ragged scream from the brunet's throat. Starsky's hands jerked at the ropes that held him captive, his body instinctively trying to curl into the agonizing pain that made his groin feel like it was full of crushed glass. Starsky began to retch, even though there was nothing in his stomach to bring up except for bitter tasting bile. His tormentors both laughed at his first sign of weakness.

Before Starsky had fully recovered from the vicious attack, Ike leaned in and nuzzled the side of his neck, then bit down hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Despite the lingering pain in lower body, Starsky tried to pull away from the unwanted touch. Ike laughed and jerked back his head, ripping open a wound in the side of the brunet's neck. It wasn't deep enough to do any real damage but it was deep enough to bleed freely. The sight of blood seemed to drive the big Negro into a frenzy. He began to pound Starsky with his fists, continuing long the brunet had mercifully lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hutch paced impatiently on the sidewalk in front of his apartment. He glanced at his watch for the fourth time in the past fifteen minutes. Starsky was late again. That was the third time in a week. The Captain would have them writing parking tickets for two weeks. "Damn it, Starsky." He muttered under his breath as he walked over to his battered second hand car and unlocked the door. "If you overslept again, I'm going to kill you."

The engine sputtered a couple of times before finally turning over with a black puff of smoke from the tailpipe. Hutch drove the short distance to his partner's apartment. He frowned in disapproval when he saw Starsky's Torino still parked in the driveway. Pulling in behind it, Hutch climbed out of his car and stomped up the steps to the front deck, pounding loudly on the front door.

"COME ON, STARSK! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US LATE AGAIN!" He yelled through the closed door. When the brunet didn't respond to his repeated pounding, Hutch started to use his key only to discover that the door was already unlocked. Instantly, suspicious he pulled his weapon, a 367 magnum, holding it at the ready, as he burst into the apartment in a crouched position. He was met by an eerie, unnatural silence that immediately put him on alert. "Starsk?" He called out tentatively, as his eyes swept around the room for any signs of an intruder. "Are you here?"

Fairly certain that there was nobody else in the apartment, but not taking any chances, he cautiously moved towards Starsky's bedroom door. Standing to one side of the doorway, he slowly reached out to push open the door. He hoped that he wasn't barging in on Starsky and one of his girlfriends, as he stepped into the doorway. Starsky was nowhere in sight, although the bed appeared to have been slept in. A quick glance in the adjoining bathroom revealed that it was in a neat, orderly condition.

Slipping his gun back into the holster, Hutch strode back into the living room, searching for any sign of his missing partner. A neatly folded piece of paper sitting on the kitchen table caught his eye. As he picked it up, he saw his own name written in unfamiliar handwriting. His hands trembled as he opened the single sheet of paper and began to read:

_We have your partner. If you want to see him again, alive and in one piece, you will do exactly what we tell you. You will not tell anyone about this note or your partner's disappearance. Someone will call you this evening with further instructions. If you don't follow our instructions, we might tell you where you can find his body._

There was no signature and the letter was written in plain block letters to disguise the handwriting, making it harder to match with any known samples. Hutch felt his heart pounding in his chest, as a painful lump rose in his throat. This wasn't the first time that somebody had nabbed the brunet and used him to get Hutch to come to them but it never got any easier to accept the fact that the brunet's life was in danger because somebody wanted to get to him and was willing to use Starsky to do it.

Despite the note's dire warning, Hutch knew that he had to notify Captain Dobey about the note and Starsky's disappearance. He needed all of the resources available to find him before it was too late. As a cop, he knew that even if he obeyed the note's demands to the letter, whoever had Starsky was just as likely to kill him and Hutch too, once they had their hands on both of them. He would not take any chances when it came to Starsky's safety or his own.

Folding the note neatly, he slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. By the front door, he found a small stain of blood on the hardwood floor. He could only assume that Starsky had been taken by surprise and had been knocked out before he could put up a fight. That meant that whoever had him had had over twelve hours to do whatever they wanted to the brunet.

_Hang in there, pal,_ Hutch thought to himself, trying to send a psychic message to Starsky that the big blond was on the prowl for his missing partner. A strange calm fell over Hutch as he slipped into cop mode, while inside, his emotions were in a turmoil. He kept his fear tightly in check. Starsky needed him. This was no time to fall apart. He had to work this like any other case, finding the clues and putting them together so he could find his partner.

Carefully locking the front door behind him, Hutch hurried back outside to his car and raced to police headquarters. As he walked into the building with a determined stride, several of his fellow officers threw a curious glance in his direction wondering where the dark half of the dynamic duo was. It was unheard of to see one of them without the other one close by. Something in the big blond's eyes, a steely look of barely suppressed anger, kept any of them from inquiring about his absent partner. The two partners seldom fought with each other, but, when they did, their fights were just as legendary as their status as the best team of undercover detectives on the entire force. No matter what the problem was, nobody wanted to incur the big blond's wrath by asking questions.

Too impatient to wait for the elevator, Hutch took the steps two at time to the third floor squad room and burst through the swinging door. He opened the door to the Captain's office without knocking and went inside; leaving the other detectives in the squad room to exchange puzzled looks as they wondered what was going on.

Captain Dobey glanced up at the sudden intrusion and started to bawl out Hutch for barging into his office without the courtesy of knocking first. The look on Hutch's face stopped the burly black man from issuing his reprimand. He knew immediately from the pain in the big blond's eyes that something had to have happened to Starsky. That was the only thing that could get the normally reserved blond so worked up.

"Where's your partner?" Dobey growled. "If he's late again, I'll have him writing parking tickets for a week at the Civic Center."

"He never showed up this morning." Hutch said grimly. He took the note out of his pocket and tossed it on the desk in front of his commanding officer. "I found that when I went to his apartment to drag him out of bed."

Dobey unfolded the note, holding it by the edges to keep from smearing any possible fingerprints on the paper, and scanned the contents. When he had finished, he looked at Hutch and said gruffly,, "How do you want to handle this?"

"Put out a missing officer on Starsky but keep it under wraps. Pretend I never showed you that note. Then I'm going to wait for their call and do exactly what they say."

"That could be a dangerous move." Dobey grumbled, "You'd be going in without any backup and you know that I don't allow any private parties on my watch."

"We're talking about Starsky's life. I have to do what they want." Hutch argued in a fiercely determined voice. "If they smell a trap or spot a tail, they'll kill him."

"Then at least wear a wire."

"I can't do that in case they search me for one. That would get us both killed on the spot."

"Then how do you intend on handling this? Barging in there and dragging Starsky out by yourself? You don't even know how many people might be involved in this." Dobey pointed out needlessly.

"I'll call you after they contact me and tell you where and when I'm supposed to meet them. If you don't hear from me within two hours after the meet is supposed to go down, then you can round up the Calvary and come to the rescue. But, promise me that you'll give me that two hours first."

"I don't like it." Dobey complained, "But, we'll do it your way." He shuffled through some notes on his desk and finally found what he was looking for. He looked at his irate detective somberly and said, "In view of what you just told me, you might want to check this out. Wasn't Starsky seeing a girl named Traci Taylor?"

"Yeah. Why?" Hutch asked in a cautious tone. He and Starsky had not told the Captain all the details about Starsky's attack a few days ago. They had left out the implication that it had had something to do with his relationship with Traci.

"Her body was found on the beach this morning by a man taking his morning jog.

It looks like she was murdered sometime around midnight according to the medical examiner. Whoever killed her did a real number on her. It wasn't pretty." He looked at Hutch with narrowed eyes, "Do you think this has to something to do with whatever happened to your partner?"

"I'd bet on it." Hutch said grimly. "She told Starsky that she had just broken up with some guy that wasn't taking it too well. She never told Starsky his name but she implied that he was probably a small time thug that liked to knock her around."

"Three days ago, just before we came to work." Hutch told him "She broke up with Starsky. He hasn't talked to her or seen her since then."

"Three days ago?" Dobey said thoughtfully "Isn't that the same day Starsky got beat up? Is that connected to all of this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hutch admitted. "Whoever beat Starsk up that night warned him to stay away from Traci."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Dobey demanded gruffly. "Now we have a missing officer and a dead woman to deal with!"

"Sorry, Cap." Hutch said "Starsk and I figured they'd back off after beating him up and scaring Traci into breaking up with him." His ice blue eyes looked at his captain pointedly, "There's nothing we can do about that now. I'll stay in the office today. I'm not going on the streets without Starsky."

"Fair enough. You can catch up on the paperwork that you two keep forgetting to hand in." Dobey said. He turned his attention back to the clutter on his own desk. "So, get to work."

Hutch nodded and left the office. He sat down in his usual spot, trying hard to ignore the empty seat directly across from him where Starsky should have been. He spent the rest of the day typing reports and filling out expense sheets. When anyone questioned him about Starsky's absence, he told them that the brunet was out sick with the flu. The fewer people who knew the truth, the better. Finally, he was free to clock out and head home.

Back at his apartment, Hutch was too worried to eat so he paced instead, waiting for the phone to ring with further instructions. When the call finally came, he grabbed the receiver and barked, "Talk to me."

"Detective Hutchinson, I presume. Did you receive our note?" An unfamiliar voice purred in his ear.,

"Yes. Where's my partner?" Hutch demanded, "If you've hurt him then you'll have to answer to me." There was a clear threat in his voice.

"You're in no position to threaten me, Hutchinson. Not if you want to see your partner alive again."

"How do I know you haven't already killed him?"

"You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it." The man said with a jeer. "However, I can assure that he is still very much alive…just a little banged up."

"What do you want me to do?" Hutch asked, struggling to hold back the fear that rose inside him with the thought of Starsky being 'just a little banged up.'

"Get in your car and drive to the Golden Lady Saloon on Almeda. Go to the men's room. You'll find a note with detailed directions taped to the wall behind the toilet tank." There was a pause and then the caller added unnecessarily, "We'll be expecting you. And remember…for your partner's sake…come alone." There was a sharp click in his ear as the unidentified man hung up abruptly.

Hutch dug his keys out of his jeans as he ran out the door. His boots barely seemed to touch the steps as he barreled down the staircase. He didn't bother calling Dobey first, that could wait until he had his hands on the directions that, hopefully, would lead him to his partner.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The strong odor of ammonia forced the brunet to open his eyes with a deep groan. His head pounded and he felt nauseated but they hadn't broken him yet.

"Ready for another go?" Ike asked, with a sadistic laugh. He was enjoying himself immensely as he witnessed Starsky's suffering and listened to the reluctant screams that had been forced from his throat during their last session of senseless torture. Dark bruises were already making an appearance on Starsky's torso from Ike's ruthless beating.

"Let's have some more fun." Ike said with a lecherous leer. This time he held a pair of large scissors in his hand. Starsky flinched involuntarily, trying unsuccessfully to pull away, as Ike slipped the blades between his skin and the waistband of his jeans. The black man began to cut through the tough denim, cutting along the seam and down one leg and then the other, effectively stripping Starsky of his jeans and leaving him hanging there in nothing but his favorite red bikini briefs. With an amused chuckle, Ike quickly cut those off too, leaving Starsky nude and vulnerable in front of his tormentors.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, you pervert." The brunet growled menacingly, when Ike reached out to fondle the limp penis and testicles.

"Still don't know how to play nice, do you?" Ike said, grabbing Starsky's sack in his hand once more and crushing his tender testicles between his fingers. Starsky choked back a scream, his nuts feeling as if they were going to burst from the pressure. He was gasping for air when Ike stepped back with a grin and picked up something else from the table.

As he stepped closer, Starsky saw the tiny alligator clips in his hand. He hissed in pain as Ike fastened a clip to each nipple, the sharp teeth cutting into his tender flesh like a knife.

Ike wasn't finished. He fastened two more clips to Starsky's testicles and then one to the tip of his penis. Then he took tiny weights and added them to each clip, increasing both the pressure and the razor sharp pain that set Starsky's nerves on edge. Starsky's entire body trembled with the effort that it took to keep from begging them to remove the tiny, torturous clips that were causing so much pain to the most sensitive parts of his anatomy. The longer the clips remained in place the more intense the torture became until Starsky finally started whimpering helplessly.

Ike stepped forward and removed the clips one by one, sneering at the exhausted cop. As they were removed the sudden rush of blood to the pinched nerve endings made Starsky scream at the new onslaught of pain. The darkness pulled at him seductively, but he was denied the comfort of unconsciousness when Ike grabbed his hair and jerked back his head, hissing in his face, "Don't fade out on me again, Pig or I'll cut it off!" To punctuate his threat, he reached out with his free hand and picked up a bottle of colorless liquid from the table.

Starsky's tortured screams echoed in the air as Ike uncapped the bottle and tipped it forward, pouring rubbing alcohol over the cigarettes burns on his stomach, where it dripped down through his pubic hair to wash over his sensitive genitals. The terrible burning sensation left him breathless, his body shuddering in pain, as he twisted and struggled at the end of the rope like a fish caught on a line. Ike's sadistic laughter rang out at he witnessed Starsky's suffering, sexually aroused by the sound of his screams.

The black man let go of his hair, letting Starsky's head fall forward as Starsky gasped for breath and tried to find a place, deep in his mind where he could escape from the pain, at least temporarily. He had a high tolerance for pain but even the resilient brunet had his limits.

As he hung there, panting through the pain, Roy suddenly stepped behind Starsky and put him in a head lock, forcing his head backwards again and prying his mouth open with his dirty fingers. Starsky began to struggle fiercely as Ike stepped forward with pliers in his hand and clamped them around a back molar in his upper jaw. Starsky's muffled screams filled the air as Ike began to apply pressure to the tooth, twisting the pliers mercilessly. Starsky heard and felt the sharp crack as the tooth broke, the pain slicing though his head like a knife.

"Damn," Ike said as he stepped back, half of Starsky's tooth stuck between the blades of the pliers. "It broke." He let the piece of broken tooth fall to the ground.

Starsky moaned as Ike clamped down on another tooth and twisted the pliers viciously. The second tooth broke too, the pain in Starsky's jaw becoming almost unbearable. "Hurts like hell, don't it?" Roy sneered , "Maybe we should just yank 'em all out while we're at it."

Starsky didn't bother answering. He knew that talking back would only bring him more pain and they might carry through with their threat to pull more of his teeth. Not an experience he wanted to repeat. He hated going to the dentist, refusing to go until Hutch finally got tired of hearing him complain when he had a toothache and drug him there kicking and screaming. But, he would never complain again about the Novocain they used to numb his jaw. The pain from the exposed nerves in the broken teeth was excruciating. His whole jaw and head throbbed with the frantic pounding of his heart.

Roy laughed and released Starsky's head, letting it fall forward so the brunet's chin rested against his heaving chest. "Let's get something to eat." Roy suggested to his partner. "The other one should be here soon, then we can really have some fun."

Starsky heard the two men leave the barn, closing the doors behind them. Roy,s parting words sent a jolt of terror coursing through Starsky's system. He knew that they had to be talking about Hutch. The blond was walking into a trap and didn't know it.

"Hu'shhhhh…" Starsky mumbled through his badly injured mouth as unconsciousness mercifully swept over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hutch had found the paper with the additional instructions exactly where the mysterious caller had told him it would be. The instructions directed him to a location in the mountains approximately thirty miles from the city. Hutch was vaguely familiar with the area. He knew that it was heavily wooded and isolated with no residences in the immediate vicinity. As he climbed back into his car, he grabbed the radio mic and said, "Dispatch, this is Zebra three. Patch me through to Captain Dobey."

"Roger, Zebra three," The dispatcher's disembodied voice came back over the air.

There was a moment of static as the connection was made, then Dobey's voice said gruffly, "Dobey here. What have you got, Hutch?"

"They want me to go out highway 101 for twenty miles and then turn onto an old fire road that goes up into the hills." Hutch told him. "They said it would be marked with a no trespassing sign and a wooden gate."

"I have a team standing by."

"Give me two hours, then send them in if you haven't heard back from me by then." Hutch ordered.

"Are you sure about this? I can have a team follow you and wait at the gate."

"No!" Hutch said sharply, "If they have a lookout watching the road, they'll kill Starsky if I don't come alone."

"All right." Dobey reluctantly agreed. "But I don't like this…I don't like it one bit."

Hutch hung up the mike mic, disconnecting the transmission. He also turned off the radio so that he couldn't be contacted by dispatch. He knew that, in all probability, he was walking into an elaborate trap, but that didn't concern him. Starsky's life was at stake and he would go to any length to attempt a rescue, even if it meant his own death. Without Starsky, Hutch had no life, at least not one he was willing to go on living. If Starsky was already dead, then Hutch was too.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hutch followed the directions and found the abandoned fire road without any problem. The broken down gate was standingopen, so he carefully pulled off the highway and onto a rutted dirt road that was overgrown with weeds. He had to slow down to a crawl as the car bounced along a treacherous path that led deep into the woods. He had driven for almost twenty minutes when two men suddenly stepped out in front of him, both cradling a twelve gauge shotgun in their hands. Hutch pulled to a stop and slowly climbed out of the car, carefully keeping his hands where they could see them.

"Detective Hutchinson, I presume." The shorter, heavyset man said. "How nice of you to join us." His eyes were cold and unfeeling; he had the face of a career criminal who had nothing to lose and no remorse. "Throw your weapon over here to me and don't try anything stupid. I'd hate to blow your brains out right here."

"Where's my partner?" Hutch demanded, as he used two fingers to pull his gun out of his holster. He knelt down and slid it across the ground to the other man. As he straightened up, the man's companion, a large black man, slowly walked towards him, carefully keeping his gun aimed at Hutch's chest.

"Your partner is waiting for you." The white man, who appeared to be in charge, said. "Give my friend your cuffs and put your hands behind your back."

Reluctantly, Hutch did as he was ordered. The black man took the metal bracelets and snapped them securely around Hutch's wrists, more tightly than was necessary, the cold steel pinching Hutch's skin. Now that he was rendered powerless, the two men lowered their rifles cautiously.

Suddenly, the black man stepped forward and without any warning slammed the butt of his rifle into the small of Hutch's back, sending the big blond to his knees with a startled gasp and a hiss of pain.

"Take it easy," Roy ordered his partner with an slow smile. "We don't want to damage him too much yet or he won't be able to enjoy the show."

Ike grabbed Hutch's arm and roughly pulled him to his feet. Pressing the barrel of his rifle against Hutch's back, he hissed, "Move it, cop." Forced to comply by the rifle nudging him in the back, Hutch stumbled forward. His back ached from the vicious blow he had received, aggravating an existing back condition that Hutch had suffered with periodically over the years. A sharp pain shot through his right hip and down his leg, making his gait unsteady and threatening to send him tumbling back to his knees with each step.

Ro led the way, veering off the path into the woods. Hutch stumbled over the uneven terrain, the tangled vines and weeds threatening to trip him and several low hanging branches slapping him in the face before he could step aside in time to avoid them. Finally, the thick foliage gave way to a small clearing with a weather-beaten barn that looked ready to fall down sitting in the middle of it. The remains of a burned out house, barely more than some blackened boards and a foundation, was off to the left.

The two men shoved Hutch towards the barn. Roy threw open the doors and they stepped inside. It took a moment for Hutch's eyes to adjust to the dimness inside the structure. His eyes widened in fear and alarm when he saw Starsky's nude, badly battered body hanging by his hands from a rafter in the middle of the barn. The burnet's head was bowed forward, so Hutch couldn't tell if his partner was dead or simply unconscious.

Roy shoved Hutch down onto a wooden chair a few feet away while Ike kept his gun centered on Hutch. Roy unlocked the handcuffs and jerked Hutch's arms around to the back of the chair, tying his wrists tightly with a piece of rope. He used a second piece of rope to tie the blond's ankles together. Satisfied that Hutch wasn't going anywhere, Ike lowered his weapon and then set both rifles in a corner of the barn, well out of reach.

"Your friend is taking a little nap." Roy smirked, jerking his head at the bound brunet. "But, he'll be rejoining us soon."

"You've got me, so why don't you let him go?" Hutch demanded his voice low and dangerous. "I assume that I'm the one you really want."

"Actually, we need both of you for what we have in mind." Roy told him with an evil smile.

"And what's that?" Hutch asked, glaring at his two captors maliciously. If he could have gotten to them, he would have gladly killed them with his bare hands for what they had done to Starsky.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ike said, with an obscene giggle, as his gaze swept over the blond's lean body and long runner's legs, settling for a moment on his crotch. With a suggestive leer, he imagined what he could do to the big blond if the opportunity presented itself. A true sexual predator in every sense of the word, Ike had been raping and killing his victims since adolescence. He showed no favoritism; having killed men, women and children over the years. In prison, he had taken advantage of the smaller, weaker inmates to fulfill his twisted desires. The terror in their eyes and the sound of their screams aroused him into a sexual frenzy of violence.

Hutch watched as Roy walked over to Starsky and took something out of his pocket, waving it under Starsky's nose. "Wake up, pig…we brought you a little playmate." He said loudly.

Starsky's scream of pain cut through Hutch's soul as Roy picked up a bottle from the ground, pouring alcohol over Starsky's bowed head when he didn't immediately respond. Starsky's head jerked up, blinking his eyes repeatedly as the alcohol burned the sensitive corneas.

"Hut..ch…" Starsky managed to gasp, as he locked eyes with his partner. A silent message quickly passed between them.

_What are you doing here?_

_Rescuing you._

_Looks to me like you fucked up, pal. Now we're both in a world of hurt._

_Sorry. I didn't see Ugly__here waiting to get the drop on me._

_Looks like they already used you for a punching bag._

_You don't look so good yourself, buddy._

_I'm better now that you're here. Let's figure out a way to take these suckers out._

"Now that you're both awake, we can continue." Roy snorted, looking from one prisoner to another with pleasure. He picked up the whip with the tiny studs of metal on the tips and walked around behind Starsky. Hutch watched helplessly as he was he was forced to witness his best friend being tortured further. Roy drew back his arm and swung the whip. It made a whistling sound, following by a sharp crack as it sliced across Starsky's exposed back, the tip wrapping around to his chest. The tiny bits of metal cut deeply into his skin, tearing out tiny pieces of flesh and making the blood flow freely over the muscular torso.

Starsky's face turned white but he clenched his teeth tightly, refusing to cry out and add to Hutch's emotional torment. The cruel lash fell again and again, cutting Starsky's back to ribbons, along with portions of his chest and stomach. Finally, the pain became too much and he threw back his head, a tortured scream ripping from his throat. Still, the ruthless beating continued until Starsky's head fell forward as he tumbled back into the darkness.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Hutch screamed, struggling with his ropes, outraged beyond reason at the senseless cruelty directed towards his partner. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Brave words from a man in your position, Detective Hutchinson." Roy mocked him scornfully.

"If you wanna kill me, then kill me…but for god's sake, leave him alone." Hutch pleaded. He was a proud man but he was not beneath begging if it meant saving Starsky's life.

"What would you do to us from hurting him, Detective?" Mort questioned with a thin smile. "Would you die for him?"

"Yes!" Hutch said without hesitation, his eyes focusing once more on the body of his battered friend. He would gladly die for the brunet and he knew in his heart that the brunet would do the same thing for him. "Just don't hurt him anymore…"

"What a heartfelt sentiment. I wonder if he would do the same for you?" Mort said with a evil laugh. "Because we're about to put that theory to the test."

"NOOOOO…" Hutch screamed as Mort took a threatening step towards Starsky.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story. Would like to hear from more of you! Hit that review button and let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Starsky struggled to open his eyes as the familiar odor of amonia invaded his senses. He was exhausted and in extreme pain but his mind was clear. Now that Hutch was here, his attention was focused on his partner's welfare more than his own. He didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't hurt Hutch.

The blond was tied to a chair directly in front of Starsky, so the brunet and the blond could see each other clearly, and be forced to watch as the other one was tortured. Starsky held back a groan, unwilling to add to Hutch's suffering by giving voice to his own pain.

"Tell me, Detective Starsky," Roy said, in a deceptively casual voice, "What is your partner's life worth to you?"

"Anything…" Starsky mumbled through his badly swollen mouth. His words were slurred and it was difficult to talk but Starsky managed to make himself understood. There was still a defiant tilt to his chin that Roy had to admire in the rebellious brunet. A lesser man would have given up by now.

"What an admirable sacrifice…" Roy snorted, "But, before we find out how serious you are, I'm curious to find out if your partner feels the same way you do." He smiled thinly. "I wonder if it will take as long to make him scream as it did you."

"No…please…don't…" Starsky beggedin a voice that was barely above a whisper, as Ike moved behind Hutch with a gleeful smile. He watched in horror as the black man took a large, clear plastic bag and pulled it over Hutch's head, holding it closed with his hands. Through the plastic Starsky could see Hutch's eyes widen with surprise. He began to buck, fighting against the ropes that held him prisoner in the chair, as the plastic molded itself to his nose and mouth with each breath he took.

Hutch fought fiercely as his burning lungs screamed for much needed air, but, gradually, his struggles weakened as he was slowly suffocated by the plastic. Before, he could lose consciousness, Ike pulled off the bag and let him take a deep, life sustaining gulp of oxygen, only to cruelly pull the bag over Hutch's head again, repeating the process. The hideous ritual was repeated three more times, before Ike finally seemed to tire of the game and tossed the plastic bag aside, leaving Hutch gasping for breath and seriously weakened from the assault..

Looking over Hutch's bowed head at the captive brunet, like a rattlesnake ready to strike, Ike reached down to grab Hutch's left hand, bending his index finger backwards until it snapped with an audible crack. Hutch screamed involuntarily at the sudden, unexpected flare of pain. Fueled by lust, both from his victim's screams and the terror reflected in the brunet's eyes, Ike systematically broke two more fingers on Hutch's left hand and one on his right before he stopped.

Hutch lifted his head and looked at Starsky, his ice blue eyes filled with pain and a thin sheen of perspiration covering his face. But, beneath his pain was a smoldering rage that was barely contained. He could see the answering anguish in his partner's eyes, as the two friends silently shared both their emotional and physical suffering. They both knew that the other would do everything in their power to keep their assailants from knowing how much they were hurting. It was an act of desperation, motivated by their individual need to protect each other from letting their partner know the extent of their own misery.

"I must say, you both amaze me." Roy said, "I believe that you would die for each other." He chuckled beneath his breath, "That kind of loyalty is commendable. It looks like the boss was right about you two."

Hutch stored that bit of information away for later examination. Roy's statement made it clear that someone else was behind their vicious vendetta against the partners. But, the nagging question still remained. _Who?_ Since it appeared that Starsky had been grabbed solely to be used as bait to lure Hutch into their trap, that narrowed down the list of suspects considerably.

Roy crossed over to Hutch and grabbed a handful of hair, jerking back onthe blond's head and exposing the long length of his throat. He pulled the heavy knife from his belt and held the razor sharp blade against the side of Hutch's throat. Looking at a terrified Starsky, he hissed, "What would you give to keep me from slitting his throat?"

"Anything…" Starsky gasped, struggling to catch his breath and battle back the mind numbing fear that wrapped itself around his frantically pounding heart.

Roy smiled at the answer and repeated the same question he had asked Hutch earlier. "Would you die for him?" When Starsky didn't respond immediately, he pressed the blade of the knife deeper into the side of Hutch's neck, drawing a bead of blood. "Would you die for him?" He repeated impatiently, glaring at the captive brunet.

"Yes," Starsky said clearly. His eyes locked with Hutch, pleading silently with the big blond to understand his choice. Hutch's life meant more to him than his own.

"STARSKY! NO!" Hutch yelled, a sudden sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he realized what kind of sadistic game the bastards were playing.

"It's too late, Detective," Mort leaned down to whisper in his ear. "He's made his choice and now you'll have to live with it."

Hutch watched in terror, pulling frantically at the ropes that held him to the chair, as Ike picked up a baseball bat and advanced on the weakened brunet. He swung the bat at Starsky's chest where it connected with a sickening crack. Hutch swore he could hear the crunching of bones as Starsky's unearthly scream filled the air. Ike swung the bat, again and again, striking Starsky in the chest, the stomach, his forearms, and both legs. After the first three blows, the unholy screams faded into silence as Starsky's body went limp and his head fell forward against his chest.

"STARSKYYYYYY!" Hutch screamed, tears running without shame down his face at the sight of his injured, possibly, dying friend.

"Say goodbye, Detective." Mort smirked as he walked over to Starsky's limp, lifeless body and plunged the knife deep into the brunet's unprotected stomach, pulling it upward with a twist of his wrist, before pulling out the gore covered blade.

"NOOOOO…" Hutch screamed hoarsely as the blackness swirled around him, dragging him down into it's comforting embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Hutch slowly regained consciousness, opening his eyes and trying to focus on his surroundings. As the memory of what had happened returned, he struggled to his knees, screaming when he saw Starsky's broken body hanging limply from the rights tied around his swollen, discolored hands.

It took Hutch a moment to release that his hands had been untied and that he was relatively unharmed, other than his broken fingers. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to Starsky and wrapped one arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight as he fumbled to pull his pocket knife from his pocket. Ignoring the pain from his swollen fingers, he flipped open the blade and sawed through the ropes around Starsky's wrists, catching the dead weight as the brunet's body fell forward into his arms. With the utmost care, he eased his partner to the ground, tears flooding his eyes as he looked at the badly battered and bruised face of his beloved friend.

"Nooooo…" Hutch moaned as he leaned over his friend's broken body protectively, his cheek resting against the crushed chest. He was amazed to hear the fluttering sound of a weakly beating heart that was still fighting to cling to life.

Hutch had no idea how soon Dobey would arrive with help but he knew without a doubt that Starsky didn't have time to wait. He was dying in Hutch's arms.

The car was parked almost a half a mile away from the isolated barn. If Hutch left Starsky to go to the car and call for help, he knew that Starsky would be dead by the time he returned. In his condition, moving the brunet was just as dangerous. He obviously had several broken bones, as well as a crushed chest. But Hutch had no choice. At least by taking him with him, the brunet would die in the secure haven of Hutch's arms. Hutch gently slipped one arm under Starsky's shoulders and his other arm under his knees, carefully lifting the injured man into his arms. He stumbled under Starsky's weight as he took a step forward, weakened by his own abuse at the hands of the two former convicts.

Through sheer force of will, Hutch began to carry Starsky towards the barn door and freedom. As he walked outside, he could hear the sound of approaching sirens in the distance. Help was on the way but he was terrified that it was already too late for Starsky. Hutch fell to his knees in the dirt, Starsky's body still clutched protectively to his chest.

That was the heartbreaking scene that greeted Captain Dobey when he arrived at the scene a few minutes later. "Oh, dear God…" he muttered as he climbed out of his vehicle. Turning to the men that had accompanied him, he barked "Well, don't just stand there! Help them! Then fan out and look for the bastards who did this to my men!"

Two police officers, who were also trained paramedics ran to elp Starsky and Hutch, while the other officers began to search the immediate area. Despite the cold rage that flooded his mind, Dobey could hear snatches of the conversation between the two paramedics:

_"BP bottomed out…"_

_"Defib! We're losing him."_

_"Numerous broken bones…collapsed lungs…"_

_"Move it. He's gonna code on us!"_

The two paramedics quickly loaded Starsky onto a portable stretcher after a cursory exam. There was no time to stabilize him for transport. He was already dying.

Hutch stood watching them, his face a mask of shock and terror.

Dobey quickly rushed to the blond's side, moving amazingly fast for a man of his bulk. Wrapping one arm around the tall blond's waist, he said, "Come on, son. We'll follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"He's dying, Cap, and it's my fault." Hutch muttered his voice quiet and flat, almost devoid of emotion. "They hurt him to get to me…and I don't know why."

"Come on," Dobey coaxed him gently. "We'll figure it out later. Right now, Starsky needs you." He led an unresisting Hutch to his car and helped him inside. Leaving the rest of his men to search and secure the crime scene, he turned on his lights and siren, falling in behind the ambulance as it pulled away.

A few minutes after pulling onto the highway, the ambulance suddenly slowed down, turning off the lights and sirens. Both Dobey and Hutch knew what that meant. They had lost Starsky. Suddenly, the lights and siren flashed back on as the ambulance sped up once more. The ambulance stopped a second time just before they reached the hospital, amazing Hutch and Dobey both as the paramedics on board apparently revived Starsky once more. At the hospital, Starsky was immediately taken into surgery where an emergency team had already been alerted to his pending arrival, while Hutch and Captain Dobey were resigned to a long wait for news. Dobey insisted on having Hutch checked out too. Although his injuries were relatively minor, he was obviously in deep shock and needed treatment too.

The doctor wanted to admit Hutch for observation but the big blond refused. He needed to be there when the doctor gave them the news about Starsky. Good or bad, he had to know. So, the doctor reluctantly released him and let him return to the waiting room with Captain Dobey.

It was almost twenty-four hours before an exhausted doctor in blood stained scrubs stepped into the waiting room. Since Hutch and Captain Dobey were the only two people there, he knew they were waiting for news on the patient he had just finished treating. "I'm Doctor McEntire. Are you here for Detective Starsky?" He asked formally.

"Yes. I'm Captain Harold Dobey, his commanding officer and this is his partner, Detective Hutchinson."

"Is he still alive?" Hutch said, voicing the only question he needed an immediate answer too.

"Yes, but I'm not sure for how long and I'm not sure that we did him any favors." The doctor replied somberly. "His condition is critical. If he makes it through the next twenty-four hours then he might have a fighting change but it's going to be a long, hard haul. He has multiple injuries including several broken bones, some serious infections, and a concussion. How he managed to survive this long without dying from the extent of his injuries is nothing short of a miracle. The paramedics lost him twice on the way here and we lost him once during surgery. He is either the luckiest man I have ever come across or he is truly blessed by God. I can't explain it any other way."

"Can I see him?" Hutch asked, as the report on Starsky's condition slowly sank into his addled mind.

"Under the circumstances, I'm going to allow it, although it is usually against hospital policy. He's in the ICU."

"Thank you, doctor." Hutch said in a deeply grateful voice. He knew that the doctor was only allowing him to see Starsky because he still thought that he was going to die. In the bottom of his heart, Hutch himself wasn't so sure. If Starsky died, he would be released from his pain. If he lived, he faced months and months of recovery and painful physical therapy. Even then, with the extent of his injuries, there were no guarantees that he wouldn't have some permanent disabilities from his ordeal. Either way, Hutch would be there at his side, no matter how it turned out. He would not be leaving the hospital until Starsky either died or Hutch knew that he was going to live.

Dobey watched as the big blond hurried down the hall towards the ICU. The burly black man sighed heavily. Over the years, the two men had given him more grief than he could imagine but they had also become almost like a part of his family. Losing either one of them would hurt as much as if he lost his own son. He turned with a heavy heart and starting looking for a phone to call his wife and tell her that he wouldn't be home anytime soon. His boys needed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hutch gazed at the battered, broken body of his best friend lying on the bed and fought to hold back his tears. Starsky's left arm and leg were both in a casts and most of his torso was covered with bandages. Every remaining patch of skin that was exposed seemed to be bruised, cut or injured.

Knowing how much the brunet had suffered because of him filled the sensitive blond with guilt. If Starsky didn't survive, Hutch knew that he wouldn't either. He would join his friend in death because Hutch knew that he could never go on living without Starsky by his side. United in life as partners and best friends, they would also be united in death.

Starsky had managed to make it through the first twenty-four hours and the doctors were cautiously optimistic about his chances of making it. But, until the brunet opened his eyes, Hutch knew he would not be able to rest.

A slight twitch of Starsky's cheek was the first sign that he might be trying to wake up. Hutch leaned down and said urgently, "Come on, Starsky. Open your eyes for me. I need to know that you're all right." There was another small twitch and a fluttering of Starsky's eyelids and then a faint sliver of blue. "That's it, buddy…" Hutch said encouragingly, unable to contain his joy. "Let me see those baby blues."

Starsky struggled to obey Hutch. He opened his eyes but then closed them again. Then opened them again, this time managing to keep them open. He looked confused and disoriented but very much alive.

"Hey, pal." Hutch said in the velvety voice he reserved solely for his partner at times like this. "Welcome back. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? A drink? Something for the pain?"

Starsky moved his head slightly, enough for Hutch to understand that he didn't want anything. His lips moved, silently forming Hutch's name. The big blond smiled affectionately and reached out to run his fingers through the soft curls. One of them twined around his finger like a gentle caress.

"You're gonna be okay." Hutch reassured his friend. "It's gonna take a while to get you back on your feet but I'm gonna be right there with ya all the way."

"Not…sorry…" Starsky whispered in a hoarse, barely audible voice "I did…it…"

"Aww, Starsk…" Hutch said, choking with emotion at the brunet's slurred words. His words may not have made sense to anyone else but they did to Hutch. "Why'd you'd do something like that, huh?"

"Meant…it…" Starsky said, in a raspy tone, as he struggled to keep his eyes open and his attention focused on Hutch. "Better…me…" He paused to catch his breath, "Not…you…"

"Don't ever say that! Don't you ever dare say that!" Hutch scolded him, tears gathering in his eyes. "How am I supposed to live with myself knowing you did something like that for me?"

"All…that matters." Starsky said, as his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep, healing sleep.

There was a part of Hutch that wanted to shake the brunet for being willing to die for him, but there was another part of him that understood completely. He would have done the same thing; made the same choice, the same sacrifice, if their positions had been reversed. Their unique bond was both their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. And scum like Ike and Roy would take advantage of that weakness if they knew that they could exploit it.

Hutch didn't even know Ike and Roy. They had no grudge against him personally. Some of their comments in the barn pointed the finger at someone else who did. They were simply carrying out someone else's orders, doing a job they had been paid to do.

How many more times would Hutch find himself in this position? Sitting helplessly as he waited to find out if his friend would recover this time after being hurt by someone who wanted to get back at the big blond?

Did they know in advance what choice Starsky would make if he were asked to choose between his own life and Hutch's life? They both accepted the fact that they were willing to die for each other out there on the streets doing their job. But, this was a different situation entirely. What had Hutch done to deserve that kind of loyalty and devotion from the brunet? When had their lives become so intertwined that neither of them was willing to face a future alone? Was it destiny? Was it fate? Or was it just dumb luck that led to their meeting that day at the police academy?

Starsky would survive this time, but at what cost? Hutch knew that he would never forget those terrifying minutes in the barn when he thought the brunet was dying in his arms or that devastating moment when he heard Starsky tell Roy that he would die for him. Hutch's physical injuries were minor while Starsky's had been life threatening, but the emotional and mental damage ran deep, scarring the big blond's soul. Maybe it was time to quit, to find a safer line of work where they wouldn't be putting their lives on the line every time they hit the streets, where scum like Roy and his partner couldn't use the bond between them to try and get back at one of them. It was something that Hutch decided to talk to Starsky about when the brunet was well enough to listen. Maybe it was time for a change. Hutch knew that he could never live with himself if Starsky was hurt again because of him.

After assuring himself that Starsky was resting as comfortably as possible, Hutch left the room and walked down the hallway to the men's room, ducking inside. After using the facilities, he leaned heavily against the sink, ashamed to raise his head and look at his own image in the mirror above the sink. The bitter sting of unshed tears burned his eyes. It had been too close this time, much too close. Close calls were a fact of life for a police officer but no other team in the entire department had had as many close calls as Starsky and Hutch. The same dedication and commitment that had made them the best team the department had ever seen, had also made them targets for more abuse and attacks on their lives than most of their peers would ever encounter in their careers.

As Hutch left the men's room, he ran into Huggy, who was just stepping out of the elevator. The tall, thin, black man looked at his friend compassionately and said, "How's Curly doing?"

"He's awake but still pretty out of it." Hutch told him somberly.

"But, he's going to be okay. Right?"

"Yeah…but it going to take some time. It was close this time, Huggy…way too close."

"Hey, you know Curly," Huggy said encouragingly, as the two men walked towards Starsky's room. He had been in the ICU for three days before being transferred to a private room earlier that morning at Hutch's insistence. "He'll be up and around in no time. Nothing keeps him down for long."

"I think it's time we made some changes in our lives." Hutch said, voicing the thoughts that had been on his mind all morning.

"You thinking about quitting?" Huggy asked in a surprised voice. He couldn't imagine either one of his friends being anything but a cop.

"Not necessarily quitting…just switching to something a little less dangerous. Maybe teach at the academy or take the Lieutenant's exam."

"Sounds like you been putting a lot of thought into this."

"I have." Hutch looked at his old friend, knowing that he would understand. "I have to keep him safe, Hug…and it's getting harder to do that the longer we stay out there on the streets."

"Have you discussed any of this with Starsky yet?"

"Not yet. I want to wait until he gets stronger."

They fell silent for a moment as they entered Starsky's room. Huggy sat the large vase of flowers he was carrying on the stand beside the bed and gazed down at the peacefully sleeping face of one of his oldest friends. He had met Starsky while they were both still in High School, shortly after Starsky's mother sent him to California to live after his father's murder when he was thirteen. The unlikely pair had struck up an immediate friendship as Huggy helped Starsky adjust to his new life on the west coast.

The brunet didn't trust that many people or let them get close to him, but once you were his friend, you were his friend for life. Still, Huggy knew that he would never have the unique bond with Starsky that Hutch did.

"He'll go along with whatever you want to do, Blondie." Huggy said, confident of the choice that the brunet would make. "He won't care as long as the two of you are still together."

"This made me realize just how much I care about him, Hug…and how far we'd each go to keep each other safe." Hutch's eyes clouded with sadness at the memory. "He was willing to sacrifice himself for me, Huggy…to die for me."

"Isn't that what partners are suppose to do?" Huggy asked, with a thin smile, using humor to try and ease the tension in the air.

"It was more than that…" Hutch said somberly. "He said that it was better him than me…"

"That's Curly for ya." Huggy said fondly. "Don't you get it, Hutch? You're his whole world."

"And he's mine." Hutch admitted. "And that's what makes us each other's greatest weakness. Men like Roy and whoever they worked for know that and are more than willing to use it against us."

Hutch had called in every favor he could and put the word out that he was looking for the men behind Starsky's brutal attack. Hutch wanted them to suffer the way he and Starsky had suffered. They were still at large but the net was slowly closing in around them. Soon, they would pay for their part in the plot against the two detectives. They would be spending the rest of their miserable, worthless lives behind bars. And Hutch planned to be there to make sure that nothing went wrong. The bastards weren't going to go free on some bullshit technicality because somebody fucked up.

"Tell Curly I stopped by." Huggy said "I have to get back to my crib before my staff steals me blind. When he's up to it, I'll sneak him in something to eat. I know how much he hates the food in here,"

"Thanks, Hug," Hutch said with a smile "For everything." The tall black man nodded. He understood that Hutch meant more than just being there as a friend. Huggy had uncovered Roy's connection to Traci's ex-boyfriend, along with the last known address for Ike. They all had gone into hiding, but they couldn't hide forever, not even in a city as large as Los Angeles.

Hutch figured he owed Traci justice too. Like Starsky, she had been an innocent victim in this whole mess. Simply a pawn to be used to lure Starsky into their clutches. When they had no more use for her, she had been brutally murdered and discarded like a piece of trash.

Starsky woke up again later that afternoon. He was still somewhat disoriented but seemed more alert. Despite his obvious pain and discomfort, he had some things he felt compelled to say.

"Don't go off on one of your guilt trips, Hutchinson," he said in a hoarse voice. "None of this is your fault."

"Then whose fault is it, buddy?" Hutch said in a sarcastic tone that Starsky ignored. "You're laying there, beat all to hell, because of me. Because some scumbag felt he had a score to settle with me."

"Hutch, I'm the one who told them that I would die for you…and I meant it. I couldn't let them kill you…" Starsky's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes to ride out a wave of pain. Instinctively, Hutch reached out and gently cradled the side of his face in one large hand, comforting the brunet the only way he could.

"I think it's time we moved on, buddy…" he whispered in a broken voice, his emotions dangerously close to the surface. "We're both getting too old for this shit."

Starsky opened his eyes and looked deeply into Hutch's ice blue eyes. Without saying a word, he slowly nodded his head in mute agreement. In a soft voice, he said, "If you wanna quit, then we quit." A crooked smile tugged at his lips, "Maybe we can go to Boliva and rob banks after all."

Hutch chuckled and tousled those thick curls affectionately. Whatever the future held, they would face it together, side by side, the way they were meant to be. Nothing would separate them, not even death. Their fate had been decided the day they met. Their friendship the one thing they both knew they could always count on. They would always find their way back to each other.

THE END


End file.
